


I. Fragments from Beyond

by Elgas



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bleach, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Bleach References, Blue Exorcist References, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Full Metal Alchemist References, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Kingdom Hearts References, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elgas/pseuds/Elgas
Summary: 1. Luxord.Al contrario il dubbio sorgeva nell’impossibilità di comprendere, minando ogni convinzione, base, regola.[...] Una partita a scacchi, un’innocente partita a scacchi, si tramutò all’improvviso in una chimera; quell’uomo l’incarnazione stessa del dubbio.2. AquaIl cuore sussultò… e questa volta fu il terrore; l’assalì, violento e improvviso come una tempesta; trafisse corpo e mente distruggendo ogni speranza, ogni luce. Amaimon l’aveva schiacciata, come un gatto col topo [...]3. LuxordUn coltello, il bagliore della lama, l’odore metallico; un rosso scarlatto a dipingerne il palmo e la sabbia sottostante. Rimase indifferente Le Vaar, fissando quasi divertito il taglio appena procuratosi.4. AxelLa coscienza ribollì gettandogli in faccia l’amara e cruda verità. Ventus ne era stata la semplice anticipazione, niente di più e niente di meno.5. Luxu《 [...] Ognuno rappresentava... quelli che nel mio Mondo si definivano peccati capitali; Aced...Accidia, Ava… Avarizia, Gula… Gola, Invi… Invidia, Ira… beh questo è rimasto invariato! Infine tu… Lussuria. Ora rispondimi... sei mai affogato nel tuo peccato, Luxu? 》





	1. 1. Beyond the Board

  
  
  
  
Osservare, pianificare, agire. Così si riassumeva il suo modo d’agire; modo applicato fin  
dal principio di quella missione così importante per l’Organizzazione, o meglio la nuova  
Organizzazione sotto la guida di Xehanort. La ricerca della Black Box, in un Mondo zeppo  
di pirati, canaglie, assassini, e dove i forzieri abbondavano come funghi, era cominciata  
con un’accurata raccolta d’informazioni; dicerie, leggende, documenti antichi, mappe,  
parole origliate nelle bettole di Tortuga, o sussurrate da una bella donna nella camera di  
un bordello… fino a giungere allo scrigno di Davy Jones, Capitano dell’Olandese Volante;  
l’unico oggetto le cui caratteristiche si avvicinavano alla Black Box. Per trovare il vascello  
maledetto inoltre, era indispensabile l’aiuto di Jack Sparrow, con cui Jones aveva parecchi  
conti in sospeso. Sparrow e ciurma però erano spariti nel nulla e lo Sfidante del Destino si  
stava adoperando a creare una flotta Heartless, con fregate simili a quelle native, con cui  
setacciare ogni angolo dei Caraibi senza destar sospetti.  
Osservare, pianificare, agire, con scrupolosa attenzione. Nella propria meticolosità Luxord  
preferiva muoversi da solo, specie in Mondi ben conosciuti e dove l’immersione era  
fondamentale. Peccato qualcuno non riuscisse a comprendere un concetto così basilare.  
Vexen sarebbe giunto il giorno seguente per assisterlo; una scusa banale allo scopo di  
soddisfare la sua irritante curiosità; ammirar da vicino Davy Jones, l’essere in grado di  
muoversi e a mantenere una coscienza pur avendo rinunciato al cuore; scoprire il  
contenuto dello scrigno, a esclusione della speranza tanto decantata da Xemnas.  
Luxord sospirò scrutando il mare, un mare nero in una notte senza stelle né luna. Avrebbe  
messo in chiaro la questione con Vexen, semmai il discorso fosse venuto a galla; la missione  
consisteva nel recuperare la scatola, non scoprirne i segreti.  
Quella si prefissava l’ultima notte senza scocciatori, Luxord aveva intenzione di godersela  
appieno, accompagnato da rum, un mazzo di carte e una buona dose di scommesse.  
Pur non essendo grande, Port Royal offriva una vasta gamma di locali; dal casinò nella  
parte alta, alle bische negli angoli più sporchi del porto. Optando una via di mezzo, risalì il  
molo e si diresse sopra la zona del mercato. L’aria umida e salina lasciò il posto al calore e  
all’odore dell’alcool, appena le porte del Black Marlin si spalancarono. Avventori d’ogni  
tipo affollavano come sempre l’osteria, metà dei quali avrebbe riempito le strade a fine  
serata, ubriaca fradicia. Con l’arrivo del governatore Beckett, i pirati si tenevano alla larga  
dalla cittadina e gli attuali clienti comprendevano corsari, per lo più inglesi, mercanti e  
bottegai, desiderosi di lasciarsi alle spalle le fatiche della giornata e arrotondare i guadagni  
in maniera più o meno lecita.  
In due mesi Luxord era diventato un cliente abituale; l’oste lo accolse sorridente e lo fece  
accomodare vicino al bancone, non prima di aver fatto sloggiare un poveretto troppo  
alticcio per reggersi in piedi. Poco dopo gli venne servito il solito; rum puro, il sogno di  
tutti gli uomini dopo lunghe attraversate in mare. Sorseggiando il liquore osservò con  
discrezione i tavoli; nessuno stava giocando, buona parte dell’attenzione si monopolizzava  
verso una discussione al limitare della sala, dove la breve scalinata portava al soppalco  
riservato alla clientela più facoltosa.  
« ...dovessi cavarmi un occhio! », concluse un giovane rivolto a un gruppo di compari.  
« Una zattera guidata da un moccioso, accompagnato da un cane e un papero vestiti da pirati!  
Ne ho sentite di storie strambe, ma questa le supera tutte! », lo canzonò uno di loro.  
« Ammettilo Tom! Eri di nuovo sbronzo! »  
« Okay, okay, lo ero, ma meno del solito! Quelli non erano animali … normali. Avevano  
piedi e mani! Riuscivano a remare! Li ho osservati a lungo e mentre mi stropicciavo gli  
occhi… _puff!_ Spariti nel nulla! Ma erano reali, ve lo posso assicurare! »  
« Reali come l’asta di un piede tra le mie gambe! », fece eco un altro.  
Tra un coro di risate e l’altro Luxord sorrise, deliziandosi dell’incredibile colpo di fortuna.  
Sora, assieme agli inseparabili Goofy e Donald, stava viaggiando per recuperare il Potere  
del Risveglio e ora giungeva nei Caraibi al momento giusto. Dati i legami con Sparrow, era  
probabile fosse già sulle sue tracce; presto o tardi sarebbero apparsi e con loro Jones assieme  
al forziere, altrimenti celati nelle profondità dell’oceano.  
“ La flotta Heartless potrebbe sempre tornarmi utile. Per il resto... basterà modificare  
leggermente il piano iniziale. ”  
« Dovresti lavorare in un circo Tom! E poi una roba del genere m’inquieterebbe non poco!  
Meglio l’Olandese Volante a ‘sto punto! »  
Nell’ennesimo fragore una voce si elevò sopra le altre.  
« Suvvia, signori! Non siate così crudeli! Concediamo al mozzo il beneficio del dubbio!  
Credo nel suo racconto vi sia un fondo di verità, ma non nel tuo John… altrimenti avresti  
fatto chiudere tutti i bordelli da qui a Tortuga! Con nostro grande dispiacere! »  
Luxord alzò lo sguardo, incuriosito da parole tanto inusuali, a maggior ragione quando  
buona parte dei presenti ignorava la definizione di beneficio del dubbio. Un uomo sedeva  
sopra la balaustra del soppalco; gomito poggiato sul ginocchio, la gamba sinistra lasciata  
penzolare nel vuoto; in mano reggeva un calice di vino. Negli abiti di ottima fattura  
spiccavano stivali di cuoio nero alti fino alle ginocchia, e l’ampio copricapo decorato da  
una piuma bianca. Mai s’aspettava che un tono quasi scherzoso potesse suscitare un tale  
rispetto; alzandosi, alcuni chinarono il capo, cappello o mano al petto.  
« La-la ringrazio infinitamente per le sue parole, Capitano Le Vaar! », balbettò il ragazzo  
con un profondo inchino, « È davvero un onore! »  
« Di nulla Tom! E voi, canaglie, non siete cambiati affatto in questi due anni! Per punirvi  
festeggiamo il mio ritorno come da tradizione! Offre il Capitano Le Vaar, corsaro delle  
Indie Orientali e Occidentali! Bevete fino all’alba feccia! Voglio vedervi pisciare alcool! »  
Il destino non smetteva di regalare sorprese; una persona colta in grado al contempo di  
trascinare la massa; l’avversario ideale per un’ultima, eccitante sfida. Compiacendosi di  
cotanta fortuna, finì il rum e si avviò al piano superiore; intorno la gioia scorreva frenetica  
assieme all’alcool; molti inneggiavano al Capitano Le Vaar e alla sua nave, la Kelpie, un  
vascello dalle inconfondibili vele rosse, in grado di cavalcare le onde al pari della bestia  
equina intagliata nella polena.  
Nel soppalco, pochi i commensali, mercanti facoltosi perlopiù, desiderosi di espandere i  
commerci approfittando all’operato di Beckett.  
Il cappello era ben visibile accanto a una bottiglia di vino rosso, accompagnato da un  
tagliere di formaggi e un grappolo d’uva. Mangiava da solo il Capitano, le dita affusolate  
intente a raccogliere il cibo finemente tagliato. Solo avvicinandosi lo notò; un grosso cane-  
lupo acquattato sotto il tavolo; il pelo così scuro da renderlo quasi invisibile nella penombra.  
« Non temete, malgrado la stazza è un animale tranquillo », esordì Le Vaar di spalle.  
« Ho notato il vostro successo, Capitano. », s’affretto ad aggiungere, « Avete parlato in  
maniera egregia, ma trovo curioso che una persona del vostro calibro possa credere a una  
storia così strampalata. »  
L’altro finì di sgranocchiare un chicco d’uva e solo allora si girò. Iridi viola, un colore  
insolito in quel Mondo; capelli neri tirati all’indietro e lasciati liberi lungo il collo.  
« Gli uomini sono portati a credere a tutto, in pochi riescono a scindere la verità dalla  
menzogna, anche se spesso il confine tra esse è sottile come il filo di una lama. La vostra  
presenza conferma che voi, più di tutti, siete rimasto colpito dal mio discorso, Signor…? »  
« Luxord. Mi chiamo Luxord. »  
« _Luxord_ avete detto… », ripeté il Capitano assottigliando lo sguardo, « … no… non credo  
di avervi mai visto prima. Coraggio, sedetevi! I gentiluomini devono poter conversare in  
comodità! Gradite qualcosa da bere? »  
« Non ho preferenze, fate voi », rispose sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
Con uno schiocco di dita Le Vaar richiamò l’attenzione del cameriere.  
« Forza ragazzo! Altro vino per me e il mio ospite! Ah…! Porta anche la scacchiera! »  
« Una scacchiera? » chiese fingendo stupore.  
Le Vaar sorrise, la guancia poggiata sul dorso della mano.  
« Il vostro orecchino, quello che portate al lobo sinistro, ricorda la cavità tipica dei vescovi.  
Così mi è venuta voglia di giocare a scacchi; ho l’impressione che siate l’avversario giusto.  
Vi va una partita? »  
Un sorriso compiaciuto si dipinse sullo Sfidante del Destino; l’uomo si prospettava un  
avversario degno, il primo dopo tanto tempo.  
« Molto volentieri, ma non c’è sfida senza premio. Cosa scommettete? »  
« Se vinco… mi darete il vostro orecchino. »  
« Oh… una richiesta curiosa. Deduco vi abbia colpito. »  
« … Stuzzicato la curiosità, a voler essere precisi. E voi invece ? »  
« Il cappello è fattibile? Sarebbe scortese usufruire ancora della vostra generosità . »  
« Ah! Siamo pari allora! »  
Il cameriere tornò con quanto ordinato. Il vino risultò buono e corposo, non annacquato  
come molte bevande del piano inferiore. La scacchiera invece non era delle migliori; il  
legno consumato in più punti, la pittura sbiadita, miracolosamente però tutti i pezzi erano  
presenti. Scelse i neri, curioso di osservare le prime mosse di Le Vaar. Tra un sorso di vino  
e commenti leggeri, gli schieramenti vennero disposti; il corsaro spostò subito un pedone  
di due caselle, per dopo liberare il cavallo dal blocco principale.  
« Ho mentito prima. In verità ero più interessato al vostro soprabito. »  
Aveva parlato senza preavviso il corsaro; le iridi, pozze viola decorate dai riflessi delle  
candele, intente a scrutare i pezzi in lento movimento. Nonostante questo, Luxord si  
domandò se egli stesse effettivamente fissando la scacchiera.  
« Questa cappa? Oh… non è nulla di speciale », ribatté con leggerezza, sennonché l’altro  
sorrise, come in risposta a una barzelletta.  
« Davvero? Pur viaggiando in lungo e largo non ho... mai ammirato un abito simile.  
Vestito così prima o poi attirerete l’attenzione, al pari di quello strano trio in zattera. »  
Il tono era il medesimo, ma in esso avvertì una suadente punta di malizia. Fu allora che  
il dubbio strisciò, aggrovigliandosi nello stomaco, viscido come un verme nel fango.  
« Un’affermazione curiosa. Cosa state insinuando, Capitano? »  
« Soltanto quel che ho detto. Ops! Ho mangiato uno dei vescovi! »  
Domande. Luxord, più di altri membri dell’Organizzazione, poneva quesiti là dove fosse  
possibile; osservare, chiedere, senza correre rischi. Al contrario il dubbio sorgeva  
nell’impossibilità di comprendere, minando ogni convinzione, base, regola. Allo stato  
attuale, pur supponendo Le Vaar volesse trarre un vantaggio strategico, le ultime frasi  
erano suonate precise, sinistramente precise.  
Una partita a scacchi, un’innocente partita a scacchi, si tramutò all’improvviso in una  
chimera; quell’uomo l’incarnazione stessa del dubbio. Nel silenzio, scandito dal tocco dei  
pezzi sulla scacchiera via via più vuota, lo Sfidante del Destino formulò una domanda,  
l’unica in grado di porre ordine nel caos.  
« Chi sei? »  
« Un viaggiatore. Proprio come te. »  
« Impossibile. »  
« _Impossibile_ dici. Un’affermazione curiosa, la tua. »  
« … Ho viaggiato in lungo e largo, ma né io né i miei compagni abbiamo sentito di un  
uomo chiamato Le Vaar, sempre sia questo il tuo nome. »  
« Sei intelligente, Luxord, poni... i giusti quesiti. Vediamo… come potrei risponderti?  
Uhm... osserva la scacchiera », sottolineò con un ampio gesto, « tu sei come la regina;  
rispetto agli uomini qua attorno, le cui esistenze sono rilegate entro i confini di una singola  
casella, sei... bello e fortunato! Mentre io... sono un pezzo mangiato; posso esistere, vedere  
al di là della scacchiera. E resto lì, in attesa che questa lunghissima partita si concluda. »  
Una metafora, un’assurda metafora in cui la verità rasentava la follia.  
« Stai mentendo… tutto questo non ha senso! »  
Un’accecante follia, poiché soltanto dopo Luxord si rese conto di essersi alzato, del respiro  
mozzato, della delizia negli occhi dell’altro.  
« Ah! Ah! Sei molto più stuzzicante quando ti arrabbi. Oh… finalmente hai abbassato la  
guardia… scacco matto! »  
Osservare, pianificare, agire; il dogma aveva funzionato… finora. Luxord non guardò  
neanche la scacchiera; era stato sconfitto, su tutti i fronti. Al dubbio si mescolò inesorabile  
la paura; viscida, simile a decine di serpi strette attorno al corpo. Poi… un tocco delicato,  
un calore dietro al lobo sinistro. L’inquietudine lasciò il posto alla confusione, macchiata  
da una punta d’imbarazzo. Da seduto non si notava, ma Le Vaar era alto, incredibilmente  
alto, in piedi lo superava una spalla; le dita erano calde... troppo calde.  
« Puoi tenerlo… sarebbe un peccato privarti di un tale oggetto. »  
Il “corsaro” si allontanò fischiettando seguito dal cane-lupo, il cui passo felpato lo rendevano  
simile a un’ombra in movimento.  
« Tu… »  
« Grazie di tutto! Ora... gioca **questa** partita! Fino alla fine! Gioca come sempre! », esultò Le  
Vaar senza voltarsi, « Solo allora ci rincontreremo. Buona fortuna, Sfidante del Destino! »  
E con parole altrettanto precise, scomparve oltre la scalinata. L’animale indugiò qualche  
secondo, fissando Luxord coi selvaggi occhi azzurri, prima di seguire il padrone.  
Avrebbe dovuto seguirli; per il bene dell'Organizzazione o forse per comprendere una  
verità altresì indecifrabile. No… così com’erano apparsi, altrettanto misteriosamente  
sarebbero svaniti al primo tentativo di raggiungerli.  
L’incontro aveva minato ogni convinzione; quell’uomo sapeva... della Guerra, delle  
battaglie che presto avrebbero contrapposto le Tredici Oscurità e le Sette Luci, dei  
Keyblade, dell’Organizzazione e chissà quali altri eventi remoti, là dove né Xehanort  
né nessuno del suo calibro aveva mai accennato all’esistenza di una terza fazione.  
E al tempo stesso, Le Vaar aveva creato qualcosa di assolutamente inaspettato.  
Un segno, riservato a lui soltanto.  
“ Ah… perché no? Terrò questo jolly ben nascosto… non voglio precludermi la prossima  
partita, una partita che si prospetta molto… molto interessante. ”  
Si toccò l’orecchino, dove ancora persisteva un delicato tepore.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Dopo tanto, finalmente le nuvole si erano dissipate, lasciando spazio alla vastità del cielo  
stellato. Ora, gli astri si riflettevano sulla superficie dell’acqua, trasformando il mare in  
un’infinita distesa di pietre preziose, dove soltanto le sagome delle isole delineavano il  
confine fra terra e cielo. Uno spettacolo sublime, ammirato centinaia e centinaia di volte,  
l’unico in grado di donare un vago senso di delizia. In fondo era quello lo scopo di una  
vacanza, una vacanza durata vent’anni e che, sul finire, gli aveva regalato la più magnifica  
delle sorprese; un incontro per cui valeva la pena conservare ricordi.  
« Non sei riuscito a trattenerti… eh? » protestò una voce alle sue spalle.  
Askin Nakk Le Vaar si girò, piazzando di nuovo i gomiti sopra la balaustra della Kelpie.  
Il cane-lupo era tornato umano; del resto, Kugo detestava mimetizzarsi secondo gli  
standard di un Mondo, rimanendo in forma animale durante i momenti di socialità.  
« Perdonami, ma rivederlo... è stato troppo emozionante! »  
« Non ha ancora recuperato la memoria », gli ricordò l’altro, « fra poco la Black Box verrà  
aperta... a quel punto sarà più facile per “ Luxord ” e gli altri Prescelti. »  
Askin sbuffò gettando lo sguardo al cielo, a stelle non _loro_ , poiché i _loro_ astri erano stati  
inghiottiti nel buio eterno... in un tempo ormai perduto nel passato.  
« Uff! Mi sono limitato a gettare un po’ di briciole, ad accennare antichi legami. Combatto  
così la noia, non certo spargendo sofferenza come quei demoni lascivi. »  
Perdendosi nella volta celeste, Askin ricordò. Ricordò quando i Leoni si erano sbranati a  
vicenda e quel piccolo universo aveva rischiato di collassare una seconda volta; rammentò  
le urla e il dolore giungere fino ai Confini Imperituri, talmente forti da costringerlo a  
voltarsi. Ricordò... il giorno in cui li aveva incrociati la prima volta, in mezzo alle rovine di  
Auropoli, quegli occhi color dell’oro.  
« O forse… mi sto semplicemente _affezionando_ », confessò con un sorriso.  
Kugo rimase in silenzio, chiuso in una breve riflessione, poiché certe parole suonavano  
ormai deboli, e rammentarne il significato era come afferrare l’aria.  
« _Affezionando?_ Strano sentirtelo dire. »  
« … Almeno **io** non rimango aggrappato a un’illusione. »  
Aveva parlato senza riflettere, dando voce a un pensiero a lungo taciuto. E in quella frase  
uscita di getto, non riuscì a impedire al rimprovero di far capolino.  
Come previsto Kugo gli lanciò un’occhiata, irritato all’inverosimile.  
« E tu dovresti tener a freno la lingua », sentenziò raggiungendo il limitare del cassero,  
« Non ho mai criticato le tue scelte. Mai. Gradirei facessi lo stesso. Sei uno dei pochi che  
considero ancora _amico_ , Askin. Non obbligarmi a cambiare idea. »  
S’allontanò, scomparendo oltre la breve scalinata. I passi sempre più lievi, risucchiati  
infine dall’interno degli alloggi. Anche allora il “capitano” rimase in silenzio, allorché una  
risata crebbe, sprezzante e malinconica.  
« Ah! Ah! L’immortalità! Altalena tra ragione e follia! Per noi, Kugo, _uomini_ che rammentano  
l’ _amore_ , è più facile sentirci in salvo! Ma… lentamente i ricordi ci stanno distruggendo!  
Lo sai, eppure ti ostini a ricordare… così intensamente. Io... sto cercando un motivo in più  
per vivere il presente. Ah! Ah! Fra poco l’ennesima Guerra dei Keyblade finirà! Tutti noi la  
osserveremo dal più magnifico dei palcoscenici! E quando torneremo fuori… saremo in  
dolce compagnia. Ah...! Non vedo l’ora… »  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2. Beyond the Water

  


 

 

Nella quiete del Meridiano Oscuro, dove una luna splendeva solitaria sopra un mare nero, Aqua  
sedeva e aspettava. Lontano dai pericoli del Reame dell’Oscurità, attendeva l’arrivo di qualcuno,  
una persona in grado di portarla via da quella prigione. Nel suo cuore, che mai aveva vacillato in  
più di un decennio, la speranza rimaneva viva assieme al desiderio di risvegliare Ventus dal lungo  
sonno.  
“ Insieme, io e te, Ven… troveremo Terra. Ovunque sia... lo troveremo. ”  
Sovente il pensiero risuonava in lei, rotto in parte dall’arrivo di Ansem il Saggio.  
Da molto l’uomo le sedeva accanto e lì, lentamente, aveva iniziato a ricordare; il nome, l’intera  
esistenza, le azioni di cui si era macchiato in passato. Di tutto questo poco aveva raccontato,  
limitandosi a brevi frasi, quasi rivolte a se stesso. Rare erano state in effetti le conservazioni  
significative, ma tra esse Aqua era venuta a sapere i prodigi di un Prescelto del Keyblade, un  
giovane che per la seconda volta aveva salvato i Mondi da un’oscura minaccia.  
Il cuore aveva sussultato colmo di gioia, poiché il ragazzo rispondeva al nome di Sora e qualcosa  
le suggeriva che proprio lui li avrebbe salvati, insieme a Mickey.  
I giorni erano passati, in quel luogo dove il tempo possedeva regole strane e imprevedibili. Infine  
qualcuno arrivò, ma non si trattava né del giovane Signore del Keyblade né di Sua Maestà.  
Un suono riecheggiò, indistinto nell’aria, simile a passi sopra una scalinata d’acqua.  
Aqua si porse in avanti e lo stesso fece Ansem, poiché un suono del genere mai si era udito lì,  
nemmeno da chi, come lei, aveva vagato nei meandri più profondi del Reame Oscuro. Nel divenire  
più nitido, una figura apparve da dietro un gruppo di scogli. Un uomo incredibilmente alto  
camminava sulla superficie del mare, il passo ora frettoloso, le mani in tasca. A parte questo, poco  
s’intuiva del reale aspetto. Il vestiario lasciava intravedere una vaga forma di capotto, pantaloni e  
stivali; il tutto era infatti un insieme rattoppato di vari tessuti marroni, a cui si aggiungevano un  
numero imprecisato di cinture e cinghie, specie attorno alla vita e agli avambracci; il capo avvolto  
in una sciarpa logora. Solo gli occhi spiccavo nell’insieme monocromatico; iridi verdi così  
luminose da sembrare quelle di un gatto o di un altro animale notturno.  
L’uomo continuò il suo percorso e arrivato sotto la luna si fermò, inarcando la schiena all’indietro.  
« Ahi! Dovevo proprio sgranchirmi! », esordì con voce svogliata, da ragazzino, che mal  
s’accordava con l'impressionante altezza, « Uhm? La spiaggia si è affollata! Interessante! », e in  
una frazione di secondo comparve al limitare della battigia, a meno di cinque metri da loro.  
Aqua non capì come fosse accaduto; non vi era stato alcun movimento delle gambe, ne aveva  
percepito lo spostamento fisico del misterioso arrivato. L’ombra del sospetto fece capolino; s’alzò  
di scatto mettendosi in guardia, pronta a difendere Ansem nonostante l’impossibilità di evocare il  
Keyblade.  
Il ragazzo stava in ginocchio, braccia poggiate sopra le ginocchia, fissandoli con estrema curiosità.  
Senza perdere un secondo chiese perentoria;  
« Chi sei?! »  
Non ottenne risposta, non subito almeno. Lo vide inclinare la testa e solo dopo una decina di  
secondi posò la mano destra sul petto.  
« Si dice “ piacere di conoscervi ”, giusto? Io sono Amaimon… sniff... tu… tu devi essere una  
Maestra del Keyblade e tu… sniff sniff… un umano dalla forte volontà! Uhm… però no… no, no.  
Non dovreste essere qui. Stare qui non vi fa bene! Il fratellone dice sempre “ è giusto aiutare chi è  
in difficoltà ”! E voi sembrate davvero nei guai! Coraggio! Dove volete andare? »  
Nonostante il tono allegro, le frasi suonarono strane. Aqua aveva visto molte bizzarrie, specie nel  
Reame dell’Oscurità, ma quel ragazzo sbucato dal nulla andava ben oltre il normale livello di  
stranezze. Inoltre… perché vagava per quelle lande desolate? E come poteva aiutarli senza l’aiuto  
di una Chiave? Queste domande opprimevano la mente, impedendo al dubbio di abbandonarla.  
Fu Ansem a destarla; un tocco delicato sopra la spalla, lo sguardo gentile come sempre era stato,  
pure nei momenti più disperati. Il Saggio riusciva a vedere al di là delle apparenze; questo  
alleggerì il crescente fardello.  
« Aqua... suggerisco di dargli una possibilità. Il ragazzo è particolare, ma non mi sembra  
pericoloso. »  
Annuì la Maestra del Keyblade e fece un passo indietro, nel timore di peggiorare la situazione o  
risultare scortese. Un tempo non avrebbe dato peso all’aspetto esteriore, avrebbe accettato senza  
pensarci due volte. Forse il tempo passato nel Reame dell’Oscurità stava iniziando a farsi sentire…  
« Il piacere è nostro, Amaimon. Io sono Ansem il Saggio, lei è Aqua. Ti ringraziamo infinitamente  
per il tuo aiuto, ma… davvero puoi portarci ovunque vogliamo? »  
« Certo! Apro il passaggio e il gioco è fatto », rispose lui con una semplicità disarmante, « non  
chiedermi di spiegarlo, non sono mai stato bravo a spiegare. Mephisto, il mio fratellone più  
piccolo, lui sì che è bravo. »  
Ansem parve riflettere e una nuova luce lo illuminò; la luce di chi riacquista uno scopo, una ragion  
d’essere.  
« Io… voglio raggiungere Radiant Garden. »  
« Oh...! Lo conosco! Fanno dei dolci buonissimi! Specie il gelato al sale marino! Okay! Ecco fatto! »,  
esclamò Amaimon sollevando il braccio sinistro, il palmo aperto, le dita tese come a voler sfiorare  
la volta oscura.  
Dapprima fu il rumore di ossa, di ossa spezzate... infine apparvero, squarciando la pelle del dorso;  
artigli, lunghi e sottili, avvolsero l’indice e il medio. Avrebbe voluto parlare Aqua, ma ogni sillaba  
moriva in gola; una mutazione del genere non sembrava appartenere né alla Luce né all’Oscurità,  
e mai ne aveva sentito o letto negli archivi del defunto Maestro Eraqus.  
Nel silenzio teso Amaimon artigliò l’aria lasciando una scia di luce al passaggio; un sottile filo che  
dividendosi creò un'ellisse. Oltre essa eccolo; uno squarcio di Radiant Garden con le sue aiuole  
rigogliose, il cortile lastricato, una zampillante fontana, sullo sfondo case dai tetti tondeggianti e  
marroncini.  
Luce, colori… riassaporarli fu per entrambi motivo di profonda meraviglia e sollievo; Aqua si sentì  
proiettata in avanti, libera da ogni dubbio o sospetto; un vento spirò, portando con se la speranza.  
Li rivide... più nitidi che mai; il viso di Terra, il viso di Ven.  
« Devo andare, Aqua », sussurrò l’uomo, la voce rotta dall’emozione, « i miei allievi saranno  
tornati Qualcuno. Devo raggiungere il laboratorio, scoprire come stanno e lì… ricominciare da  
capo… »  
« Certamente Ansiem… ti staranno aspettando, soprattutto Ienzo. Buona fortuna. »  
« Anche a te. Raggiungi Yen Sid alla Torre Misteriosa, lì sarai al sicuro. Riposati e vai… vai a  
salvare Ventus e Terra. »  
« Lo farò… lo farò. Grazie, grazie di tutto. »  
Il Saggio sorrise e con passo deciso, le mani dietro alla schiena, superò il passaggio, non prima di  
aver ringraziato Amaimon con un cenno del capo. L’osservò fino all’ultimo Aqua, augurandogli  
tutto il bene possibile. Il ragazzo non perse tempo e richiamandola chiese:  
« Torre Misteriosa dunque? »  
« Sì...! Grazie infinite, Amaimon. »  
Con lo stesso procedimento apparve la Torre di Yen Sid; riconobbe il prato pieno di campanule,  
l’alta e possente costruzione con l'inconfondibile portone d’ingresso. Una felicità senza pari  
l’avvolse, lacrime scesero copiose; s’inchinò più volte, a ringraziare Amaimon e il destino, che  
dopo tanta sofferenza finalmente donava speranza.  
« Perdonami… all’inizio sospettavo di te. Davvero scusami… mi sento una stupida solo ad averlo  
pensato. »  
“ Sto arrivando… Terra… Ven... vi salverò… vi salverò…! ”  
Il cuore sussultò… e questa volta fu il terrore; l’assalì, violento e improvviso come una tempesta;  
trafisse corpo e mente distruggendo ogni speranza, ogni luce. Amaimon l’aveva schiacciata, come  
un gatto col topo; la mano artigliata premeva sul petto; le unghie, sottili e pulsanti, serrate ai lati  
della gola.  
Inganno.  
Odio.  
Una scintilla oscura la pervase e come scintilla si estinse divorata dalla paura. La fissava  
Amaimon, negli occhi nulla era rimasto se non una perversa attenzione.  
« Lucifer dice; “ è giusto aiutare chi è in difficoltà ”, ma Mephisto sostiene che... se possibile  
bisogna spargere un po’ di sofferenza, altrimenti per loro è troppo facile. Mi sono ricordato… tu,  
Aqua, sei una di loro: uno dei Prescelti che abbiamo atteso da… uhm… beh da tanto tempo. »  
Un fetore invase l’aria, intriso dell’odore del sangue e della carne. Un nuovo terrore arrivò, più  
forte del precedente, perché in esso vi era paura. Aqua ebbe paura… paura di morire divorata da  
un essere che di umano aveva solo le fattezze. Nella disperazione la voce fuoriuscì, debole e  
spezzata come le membra.  
« Di… di cosa stai parlando? »  
« Non posso dirtelo, non ancora. La scatola non si è aperta, anche se... quest’incontro potrebbe  
indicare il contrario. Tornando a noi… sofferenza… sofferenza… come potrei farti male senza  
ammazzarti? I fratelloni approfitterebbero del tuo corpo…. però a me quella roba non interessa.  
Uhm… ci sono! Prendo un po’ di polvere qua attorno, la infilo nel tuo cuore e ti getto in mare. »  
Aqua sgranò gli occhi e mentre confusione e paura si mescolavano, alternando ogni percezione,  
l’Oscurità penetrò...  
Mille aghi… fu come se mille aghi gelidi, trapassato il petto, avessero imprigionato il cuore in una  
prigione di ghiaccio.  
Nell’Oscurità nulla rimase.  
Solo il freddo, gli abissi di un mare nero…  
Solo il suo cuore, colmo di tristezza e disperazione.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Attraverso passaggi nascosti e sentieri invisibili ai mortali, superando il Reame Oscuro, Amaimon  
tornò nel Sotto; un luogo senza forma, più buio dell’Oscurità tanto temuta dalle genti di quel  
piccolo universo. Vi dimoravano rifiuti, residui delle bestie ammazzate dai suoi fratelli e gli altri  
lungo i Confini Imperituri; per quanto rifiuti, quei Hwergh andavano eliminati, compito a cui il  
giovane demone adempieva al massimo delle proprie capacità. Nel tempo però, noia e monotonia  
erano sopraggiunti; lui però non era pretenzioso come Mephisto e Lucifer, incursioni alla ricerca di  
dolciumi bastavano a soddisfarlo. L’incontro con Aqua era stato un’inaspettata novità, giacché nel  
corso di millenni pochi erano stati i contatti con gli abitanti di quei Mondi.  
« “ Proteggere, osservare, fin quando la Selezione sarà completa ”… » ripete svogliato incrociando  
le braccia dietro la schiena, « Uhm… mi aspettavo qualcosa in più da quella femmina… in ogni  
caso, vedremo come muterà alla fine di questa Guerra. »  
Giunse al Rifugio, unico luogo fisico nel Sotto; sottili pareti di trasparente cristallo andavano a  
formare un ampio spazio ottagonale, l’ennesimo prodigio costruito da Edward e Wirny.  
All’interno poche cose; un letto disfatto, un numero imprecisato di cuscini, qualche libro, una  
console. In fondo erano custoditi i tesori più preziosi; quattro pilastri sopra cui fluttuavano  
altrettante sfere di colori diversi; viola, giallo vivo, blu e dorata. Appena varcata la soglia però,  
Amaimon rimase spiazzato; tutto era stato lacerato, distrutto, le sfere rubate. In mezzo al caos  
schizzi di sangue e piume, decine di piume nere come la pece.  
Sephiroth…  
Da circa un anno, l’uomo era riuscito a penetrare nel Sotto grazie all’oscurità sempre più affine ai  
Hwergh. Il demone l’aveva braccato in lungo e in largo, ma ogni volta egli riusciva a sfuggirgli e a  
celare nuovamente la presenza. Mai si sarebbe aspettato che il suo obiettivo fossero le sfere.  
Veloce tornò fuori, a lungo osservò il Sotto e ogni Mondo ove lo sguardo riusciva a giungere, ma  
non lo trovò. Sephiroth era scomparso.  
« Accidenti! Mi sono distratto con quella femmina e l’uccellaccio ne ha approfittato! Almeno le  
trappole lo hanno un po’ spennato », e sbuffando aggiunse « Però.. questo non piacerà ai  
fratelloni. Argh! A nessuno piacerà…! E tutti mi faranno la ramanzina…! »  
Rimuginando sui futuri rimproveri rientrò, la testa bassa, le mani in tasca.  
Qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Non l’aveva notato in mezzo alla confusione; un bagliore,  
appena visibile sotto un mucchio di cuscini. Li tolse in fretta, ed ecco… la sfera dorata.  
La raccolse e stringendola a se tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo.  
« Beh, almeno una memoria si è salvata… uhm… Askin ne sarà felice. »

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice:
> 
> Inizio subito togliendomi la patata bollente.  
> Nel videogioco la parte di Ansem il Saggio con Aqua e successive hanno gettato solo una serie di Deus ex Machina imbarazzanti, almeno per me. Se ve lo state chiedendo… no;  
>   
> 1) Non viene cicciata fuori la questione degli esperimenti sui bambini, quindi non esiste la misteriosa ragazza senza memoria, a cui Lea e Isa sono legati.  
> 2) Vexen non ha fatto ammenda, ne vi è un abuso di repliche.  
> 3) Sora e Kairi non si mettono in testa di fare tornare i loro Nessuno. Xion, Roxas e Naminé non compariranno in questo Finale Alternativo. Sia chiaro, ho amato davvero tanto questi personaggi, ma per come sono stati costruiti, i loro archi narrativi si sono conclusi più che degnamente con KH2 e 358/2 Days. Only my opinion.  
> Sacrificarsi ogni tanto fa bene.  
> 4) Alcune teorie sospettano che la ragazza senza memoria sia Strelitzia. In ogni caso… il destino di questo personaggio si svelerà nell’ultimo Capitolo.  
> 5) Di conseguenza il motivo per cui Lea e Isa si sono uniti all’Organazzione è cambiato. Verrà specificato nel penultimo capitolo.
> 
> Bonus altezze;
> 
> Amaimon è definito incredibilmente alto, anche se nel manga Blue Exorcist l’altezza è di 1,68.  
> Nello scorso capitolo Askin (Bleach) è descritto in maniera simile, nonostante la misura da me immaginata, relativa al mio Finale Alternativo Ikiru Riyu, sia di 1,80 ( l’autore Tite Kubo non ne ha mai rivelato i dati, così come per gli altri Sternritten).  
> Per l’altezza di Luxord e dei membri dell’Organizzazione che compariranno più avanti, mi rifaccio alla seguente discussione su Reddit;  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/KingdomHearts/comments/76859b/other_approximate_height_of_riku_kairi_selphie/  
> L’altezza del N.10 è di 2,04… 2,02? se togliamo il rialzo degli stivali.  
> Per Kugo (Bleach) è 1,87, ma anche lui ha subito un innalzamento.  
> Motivo? Lo scoprirete più avanti eh eh.
> 
> E dopo le spiegazioni, ditemi cosa ne pensate di questo secondo Capitolo. Vi stanno convincendo le interazioni tra i personaggi originali e quelli delle serie manga? Questo è in assoluto in mio primo Crossover… quindi coraggio fatevi avanti! Ogni opinione è ben gradita. <3
> 
> Elgas


	3. 3. Beyond the Sky

  
  
  
Tanfo di salsedine e alghe marce. Fu quest’odore a destarlo e nell’iniziale coscienza giunse il peso  
dell’acqua; premeva ovunque l’acqua dell’oceano, sui polmoni, la gola, la bocca, simile a nero  
catrame. Tossì Luxord, tossì mentre gli occhi bruciavano e la schiena avvampò come se qualcuno  
ci avesse gettato tizzoni ardenti.  
L’odore della carne, l’odore del sangue; un misto contorto di fitte e sporco reso ancora più  
lancinante dal sale marino. Il dolore… l’unica sensazione concessa a un corpo di Nobody; estranea,  
poiché le uniche volte in cui aveva combattuto l’avversario brandiva un Keyblade, e le Chiavi per  
natura non tagliano, non lacerano, non feriscono; ma al tempo stesso il dolore, quel dolore,  
sembrava contenere un eco lontano.  
Giunsero il calmo suono delle onde, la sabbia umida e compatta sotto di se, e le stelle in un cielo  
terso, silenti osservatrici della battaglia appena conclusasi e… del suo disastro.  
Aveva fallito. Un piano perfetto, assolutamente perfetto, si era sgretolato nel peggiore dei modi;  
un’alitata puzzolente da parte di Sparrow l’aveva fatto precipitare dal pontile dell’Olandese  
Volante proprio quand’era vicinissimo allo scrigno di Davy Jones. Perché non aveva reagito?  
Perché si era bloccato di fronte all’inaspettata vicinanza del pirata? Perché, per un attimo, la  
mente era tornata indietro? Al Black Marlin, alla dannata partita a scacchi, a…  
« Hai provato l’ebbrezza di un giro di chiglia, eh Luxord? »  
Lo stupore durò meno del previsto; considerata la misteriosa natura del “ Capitano ” Le Vaar, non  
l’avrebbe percepito in ogni caso, neanche in pieno giorno fra le strade di Port Royal. A fatica si  
girò, ritrovandolo seduto a gambe incrociate al limitare della battima. Indossava le vesti da pirata  
ad esclusione del cappello mancante.  
« E tu… ti sei goduto lo spettacolo, giusto Le Vaar? », mormorò a denti stretti.  
L’uomo sorrise e il viso apparve mutato nell’argentea luce della notte. I lineamenti sottili, diversi  
dalle genti di quel Mondo, più simili ai suoi. Un’illusione… ecco cosa aveva visto lo Sfidante  
all’osteria tre sere addietro; ma al di là di essa, nelle iridi rimanevano vivide le particolari  
sfumature violette.  
« Ogni scena...! », rispose Le Vaar alzando le spalle, come se lo scontro navale gli avesse provocato  
soltanto una vaga distrazione, « Sora ha spiccato in maniera inusuale, colto da uno scatto d’ira.  
Per te… sono rimasto stupito quando hai evocato il kraken, peccato ti sei rovinato nel finale.  
Davvero una brutta caduta di stile. Contro Jack potevi evocare i Giocatori d’Azzardo, ferirlo tu  
stesso, invece nulla! E quando sei caduto, aprendo un varco avresti evitato di ridurti così! »  
« Infili il coltello nella piaga… beh… almeno non ti ho deluso… completamente… »  
Il pensiero volse all’istante a Vexen. Lo scocciatore era rimasto a guardare e adesso lo immaginò  
lontano a godersi il suo fallimento. Dall’alto del proprio ego, lo scienziato non avrebbe mosso un  
dito per aiutarlo, anche a costo di lasciarlo agonizzante per giorni. Anzi... con tutta probabilità  
aveva già fatto ritorno al Cimitero dei Keyblade, sventolando la notizia ai quattro venti.  
« Deludermi? Non lo faresti mai Luxord, neanche volendo… comunque! I gentiluomini devono  
aiutarsi l’un l’altro, sbaglio? »  
Non comprese subito la frase, se non quando si sentì afferrare le spalle.  
Il dolore, affievolitosi, riprese a tormentarlo; vorace bruciò la pelle, penetrò i muscoli come una  
bestia immonda. Le Varr l’aveva sollevato con la facilità con cui un gatto sposta un gomitolo, quel  
tanto da non fargli ingoiare la sabbia, e l’aveva trascinato lontano dal mare. Al nuovo contatto la  
spiaggia si trasformò in cemento e il bruciore serpeggiò maligno, soffocando ogni centimetro di  
carne, uccidendo ogni pensiero. Serrò gli occhi, strinse i pugni mentre la schiena si contrasse in  
spasmi violenti.  
D’improvviso l’aria notturna lambì le ferite; d’improvviso un tocco risalì la schiena…  
All’inizio non capì; le tempie pulsavano e riusciva soltanto a rimanere così, la fronte premuta  
sugli avambracci, il respiro rotto da gemiti… quasi stesse pregando per la fine di quel tormento.  
« Non sono fra i curatori più esperti, ma questo basterà. »  
Giunse ovattata la voce dell’uomo, eppure Luxord vi si aggrappò come fosse un’ancora di salvezza.  
Riemerso dal limbo ne percepì le mani, le dita… percorrere lente fianchi, schiena, scapole,  
lasciando un lieve tepore al passaggio. Se i Nobodies erano in grado di simulare emozioni allora  
quell’imbarazzo fu terribilmente convincente; nessuno l’aveva mai toccato, non così…  
Veloce lo rigettò, lo rigettò mettendo a tacere ogni domanda, lasciando che il calore guarisse le  
ferite. Pian piano il sale scivolò via, la pelle si rigenerò e il dolore sparì.  
« Ecco…! Ora sei come nuovo! » esclamò Le Vaar ricoprendolo con la cappa.  
Ancora un po’ rigido, Luxord si sollevò mettendosi a sedere. Tastò la schiena, ritrovando solo il  
tessuto lacerato dell’abito. Le Vaar l’aveva curato in maniera particolare, ma un’altra domanda  
sorse spontanea;  
« Perché l’hai fatto…? Non… dovresti limitarti a osservare? » chiese rammentando il primo  
incontro al Black Marlin.  
Inginocchiato sulle punte dei piedi, Le Vaar alzò le spalle con fare superfluo.  
« A volte un piccolo aiuto non fa male. Quanto ci avresti messo altrimenti? »  
« Uno… massimo due giorni. A dir la verità… neanch’io sono molto afferrato con gli incantesimi  
curativi. Ora… ora sono in debito con te. »  
« Tranquillo, non mi devi nulla…! Per così poco! »  
« No…! Non importa sia una partita a scacchi o meno… non voglio avere debiti. Dimmi… dimmi  
come posso ricambiare. »  
Quegli ultimi pensieri erano usciti spontanei e l’animo si fece quieto, come rare volte era capitato.  
Tutto apparve distante, futile; l’esito della missione, la ricerca della Black Box, il dovere e il  
prodigarsi verso l’Organizzazione, la Guerra imminente. Forse per questo non s’accorse che Le  
Vaar aveva accorciato le distanze, se non quando parlò, il respiro a sfiorargli il collo.  
« Insisti, eh? Okay… uhm… vuoi assistere a un trucco? »  
« Un… trucco? »  
« In realtà è presto per mostrartelo… », ammise sottovoce mettendo una mano davanti a se, « …  
quindi consideralo anche un piccolo segreto. Ogni tanto bisogna barare. »  
« Hai la mia attenzione. E la mia parola », assicurò Luxord, mosso dalla curiosità.  
Nel socchiudere gli occhi non lo notò, o forse l’altro fu semplicemente troppo veloce. Un coltello,  
il bagliore della lama, l’odore metallico; un rosso scarlatto a dipingerne il palmo e la sabbia  
sottostante. Rimase indifferente Le Vaar, fissando quasi divertito il taglio appena procuratosi.  
Luxord deglutì e il dubbio tornò a pizzicarlo. Ma non vi fu bisogno di alcun gesto o parola; piccole  
saette scaturirono, forse dalla carne stessa; il sangue rifluì all’interno della ferita, la carne si  
rigenerò in pochi istanti. Intatta, la mano sembrava risplendere, ammaliante nella luce notturna.  
« Ricorda… è un segreto. »  
« Ah…! S-sì… »  
Voleva porre mille domande, ma sicuramente l’altro avrebbe sviato ogni quesito con finta  
sufficienza. No… le risposte, le scoperte, sarebbero giunte alla conclusione di quella partita; la  
Guerra che avrebbe contrapposto le Tredici Oscurità e le Sette Luci. Le Vaar parve intuire quel  
bisogno e alzando lo sguardo al cielo disse;  
« Fra poco partirò… la vacanza è finita..! Uff! »  
« … Tornerai … a casa? »  
« … Uhm… più o meno », rispose mettendosi in piedi e stiracchiandosi, « ma tranquillo Luxord, ci  
rincontreremo presto. Riposati… e regalami un bello spettacolo al Cimitero dei Keyblade! Oh!  
Scruta il cielo, a breve ci sarà una bella sorpresa! Bye bye! »  
Un fiume… quell’uomo era come un fiume, ora calmo, ora rapido e imprevedibile. Compariva e tu  
potevi solo ammirarlo o venir strascinato; nella quiete nuove e strane meraviglie si palesavano,  
procurando ora timore, ora curiosità. Con quest’ultima, lo Sfidante l’osservò incamminarsi lungo  
la spiaggia, fin quando non sparì oltre il promontorio a ovest della baia. Rimasto solo, fece  
scorrere lo sguardo tutt’attorno; su quell’isola alta, dove la scogliera aguzza cadeva a strapiombo  
nel mare; dietro, tramite ripidi sentieri, la spiaggia si collegava alla piccola macchia di foresta,  
dove gli alberi svettavano contro l’infinità delle stelle.  
Trascorsero pochi minuti, scanditi dal ritmo delle onde, infine apparve; una grande sagoma scura  
oltre le chiome arboree. Si mosse silenziosa, sollevandosi in aria; sul fondo due potenti motori  
emanavano fiamme bluastre dalle punte bianche. Una gummiship? No… il metallo troppo liscio, le  
forme eleganti e affusolate, suggerivano una natura ben diversa. Sopra la prua, un lucente colore  
rosso disegnava un cavallo, o meglio un kelpie.  
Luxord sorrise tra se, mentre la vera Kelpie prendeva quota e saettava nella vastità del cielo,  
diretta verso luoghi a lui ancora ignoti.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci giunti al terzo capitolo. Un capitolo più introspettivo rispetto ad altri. Finalmente vengono alla luce nuovi dettagli sulla natura di Askin ( e di conseguenza anche Kugo, Amaimon ecc ecc ).  
> Li ho fatti volutamente brevi, anche per rispondere alla domanda; quante cose si posso raccontare in 3/5/10 pagine? Visto che… tendenzialmente quando si tratta di Long i miei capitoli sono lunghi… tanto lunghi.
> 
> So che… la scena con Luxord che cade dall’Olandese Volante è ricalcata paro paro dal terzo Capitolo de I Pirati dei Caraibi. Vi dirò… non ho amato quella scena, al pari di altre come quella con Vanitas e Sully. Quindi posso dire... di aver giustificato la confusione di Luxord di fronte all’improvvisa vicinanza del pirata. Ehm…! Ehm…! Ricordatevi… gli… avvisi…!
> 
> Il prossimo capitolo avrà come protagonista il nostro Axel, alla conclusione della battaglia finale. E anche lì… verranno sviscerate alcune differenze. Altrimenti che Finale Alternativo sarebbe?
> 
> Elgas


	4. 4. Beyond the Line

  
  
  
  
_« Hai permesso loro di ridurti così?! »_  
« … Non c’era nessun altro posto per me, se non l’Organizzazione. Credevo che rinnegando ancora una volta  
me stesso, sarei diventato forte… ancora più forte. Del resto era questo il nostro sogno… diventare abili  
guerrieri, letali assassini. Non ricordi, Axel? »  
« Lo ricordo fin troppo bene. Quando Radiant Garden cadde, schiacciato dalle forze di Malefica, diventammo  
Nessuno, l’Organizzazione la nostra unica casa. Nonostante l’assenza di ricordi, di un cuore… quel desiderio  
era rimasto incollato ai nostri corpi. Lo perseguimmo fino in fondo e lentamente il nostro legame si affievolì.  
Io… Axel, non rinunciò mai all’amicizia, o meglio a quella sensazione che sentiva vicina a essa.  
Grazie a Roxas… grazie a Xion, riuscì a non dimenticare, a riempire un’esistenza altrimenti vuota di  
ricordi. Lui... avrebbe voluto far lo stesso con te, Saix. In ogni caso… sono l’ultimo a dover parlare. Forte  
del Keyblade e di nuovi legami sarei dovuto corre da te, liberarti… ma...non ci sono riuscito. Se la tua  
“ colpa ” è stata la testardaggine, la mia è stata codardia. Spero mi perdonerai… Isa. »  
« Ah…! Sei… il solito chiacchierone. Uhm… ci rivedremo a Radiant Garden… Lea. »

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Soffiava il vento sopra le alte e desolate montagne attorno al Cimitero dei Keyblade; impetuoso  
ne solcava le gole strette, i precipizi, le vette, sollevando sabbia e creando echi profondi, come a  
voler salutare la vittoria della Luce sull’Oscurità. In mezzo a rovine antichissime, tante battaglie  
si erano susseguite, battaglie a cui Axel aveva contribuito in maniera egregia; con l’aiuto di Sora,  
era riuscito a sconfiggere Saix e Vexen; insieme agli altri Custodi della Luce aveva fermato  
Xehanort e chiuso il Kingdom Hearts, ponendo fine alla Guerra dei Keyblade.  
Da un lato poteva dirsi orgoglioso, ma dall’altro tali imprese erano fonte di profondo disagio. Far  
di più, avrebbe voluto fare di più; poiché il suo operato appariva poca cosa se paragonato a quello  
degli altri Maestri o Prescelti. Riku si era addentrato molte volte nel Reame dell’Oscurità assieme  
a Mickey, e aveva sconfitto la sua Replica nella città di San Fransokyo; Sora aveva salvato Aqua  
purificandone il cuore corrotto dall’Oscurità e, insieme a lei, risvegliato Ventus alla Terra di  
Partenza. (1)  
Ventus… il ragazzo uguale a Roxas.  
Esclusa l’allegra chiacchierata nello studio di Yen Sid, Axel aveva evitato ogni contatto non  
necessario. Poche battute durante il viaggio fino al Cimitero, nel corso delle innumerevoli  
battaglie, nelle lunghe ore successive alla sconfitta di Xehanort; persino adesso, seduto sotto  
il portello della Gummship di Sua Maestà, salutò con un certo distacco Ventus che, assieme a  
Terra e Aqua, si apprestava tornare al Mondo d’origine. I tre indugiarono ancora un po’  
nell’ampia spianata sottostante, salutando affettuosamente il resto del gruppo, dopodiché  
decollarono a bordo dei Keyblade Glider; gli speciali veicoli creati a partire delle loro Chiavi, gli  
unici in grado di solcare lo spazio fra i mondi oltre alle Gummiships.  
Ricordò i loro abbracci; commoventi, in cui risplendeva tutta la gioia e il sollievo del ritrovarsi  
dopo mille prove e sofferenze. Li aveva scrutati Axel, distogliendo più volte lo sguardo; sarebbe  
stato meraviglioso vivere le stesse emozioni, eppure ciò non era avvenuto…  
Nel ricordarlo il cuore sprofondò, come trascinato da un buco nero in abissi sconosciuti.  
_\- Roxas era il Nessuno di Sora! Sora ospitava il cuore di Ven… ecco spiegata l’estrema somiglianza! Ah! Cosa_  
ti aspettavi? Che tornasse?! E Xion?! Una Replica nata dai suoi ricordi! Ricordi che ricongiungendosi a lui, ne  
favorirono il risveglio a Twilight Town! Fine della storia, Axel! Ti sei illuso! Illuso che la realtà potesse  
cambiare…! Patetico! -  
La coscienza ribollì gettandogli in faccia l’amara e cruda verità.  
Ventus ne era stata la semplice anticipazione, niente di più e niente di meno.  
Non tutti potevano tornare.  
Ad alcuni non era concesso, specie dove la natura stessa lo impediva.  
_\- Patetico, invidioso, debole! Non sei neanche riuscito a proteggere Kairi! -_  
Già… Kairi, una ragazza dal cuore d’oro; al contrario di altri, lei gli aveva concesso totale fiducia,  
nonostante i dolori patiti a causa dell’Organizzazione. (2) E lui? Non era riuscito a far nulla se non  
scusarsi, scusarsi e scusarsi. Era stato Sora a partire alla ricerca del suo cuore, perduto per mano  
di Xehanort. Era stato Sora a iniziare quel pericoloso viaggio, consapevole di star mettendo a  
repentaglio se stesso, a causa dell’eccessivo uso del Potere del Risveglio.  
« Lea… noi andiamo. Yen Sid e Mickey desiderano analizzare le strutture evocate da Xeharnort.  
Rimani tu a sorvegliare la nave? »  
Giunse distante la voce di Riku; distanti gli parvero anche le proprie parole.  
« Sì, tranquillo. Andate pure…! »  
Una breve parentesi, eppure nulla cambiò. Mentre l’altro s’allontanava, quel peso indicibile tornò  
a pressare l’anima, a rammentare ogni fallimento, sogno e speranza infranti.  
« Tsk! Ripensandoci… c’è ben poco di cui andar orgogliosi! Sei è proprio un’idiota Axel! », inveì  
contro se stesso gettando le braccia all’indietro, lo sguardo puntato sui gummiblocks blu elettrico  
che decoravano lo scafo, « Già… un’idiota bello e buono! Un’inutile idiota! »  
« Forse la tua inutilità finirà quando la smetterai di lamentarti... »  
A parlare era stata una voce maschile, sconosciuta.  
A parlare era stato… un cane, o meglio un grosso cane-lupo apparso dal nulla.  
Axel lo fissò. La grossa bestia sedeva a qualche metro da lui; il pelo color sabbia sfumava pian  
piano in un bianco candido su petto e pancia; le iridi di un giallo intenso, somigliavano a oro  
appena fuso. Non si stupì di tanto, considerando che aveva già dialogato con una vasta gamma  
di animali parlanti e antropomorfi; inoltre, allo stato attuale, che il nuovo arrivato fosse reale o  
un’allucinazione era totalmente irrilevante.  
Un dettaglio però lo incuriosì:  
« Oh… come hai fatto a… »  
« Sto comunicando con quella che viene definita telepatia, Axel », concluse il lupo senza in effetti  
muovere un muscolo.  
« … Ah! Ho capito! Sei tipo il Grillo Parlante! La mia coscienza! Cavolo, non pensavo di possederne  
una così tosta! »  
L’animale alzò gli occhi emettendo un lieve sbuffo.  
« Particolare come inizio. Tornando a noi… tendi a demoralizzarti un po’ troppo facilmente. »  
Parlava in maniera spiccia, la voce vicina a un giovane della sua età. Forse per questo Axel si  
lasciò andare a malsano entusiasmo.  
« Sì… sono un pochino giù. Avanti coscienza, fai il tuo dovere! Illuminami! »  
« In quanto tale, gradirei essere presa più seriamente Axel… o meglio, Lea. Perché adesso sei Lea,  
giusto? »  
« Oh… sei stato precisissimo! Complimenti… beh in fondo sei la mia coscienza… credo sia nor- »  
« Smettila di fare il cretino! »  
Il grido rimbombò nella testa, simile a un boato, costringendolo a tapparsi le orecchie e serrare le  
palpebre. Li riaprì, non senza un lieve timore. Il lupo si era alzato sulle quattro zampe e lo fissava  
minaccioso, la coda dritta e gonfia.  
« Finiscila di rimuginare sul passato! Quel che è stato è stato! Nel bene e nel male! Conserva quei  
ricordi! Assieme a Roxas e Xion! Conservali e vai avanti…! Se non sbaglio, qualcuno ti aspetta a  
Radiant Garden. »  
E Axel li rivide, improvvisi, sereni come erano sempre stati, i visi di Roxas e Xion. Rivide Saix,  
sofferente e sereno mentre svaniva fra le sue braccia.  
  
_« Se la tua “ colpa ” è stata la testardaggine, la mia è stata codardia. Spero mi perdonerai… Isa. »_  
« Ah…! Sei… il solito chiacchierone. Uhm… ci rivedremo a Radiant Garden… Lea. »  
  
In quel ricordo capì di dover partire. Doveva raggiungere Radiant Garden, tornare a casa, da Isa e  
lì… ricominciare, insieme a lui.  
« Hai… hai ragione! Ah! Che sciocco! Devo pro- »  
S’interruppe bruscamente; il lupo era scomparso. Confuso si guardò attorno, ma nulla; nessuna  
traccia, nessun odore a indicarne il passaggio. Non indugiò oltre; mille pensieri vorticavano uno  
sopra l’altro, e il corpo, scosso da un’energia dirompente, sentiva l’impellente necessità di  
muoversi. Cinque volte girò attorno alla Gummiship e con passo altrettanto veloce e scomposto si  
precipitò nel deposito.  
La trovò quasi subito; la valigia contenete gli abiti tessuti dalle tre fatine, Flora, Fauna e Serenella.  
Kairi li aveva indossati subito, i propri, durante l’allenamento speciale sotto la guida di Merlino.  
I suoi invece erano ancora lì, sigillati dentro il contenitore rosso dal tema a quadri. La prese e  
raggiunta una della cabine, si cambiò in fretta e furia.  
La tinta di base non cambiò; nero. Neri erano gli stivali in pelle, alti fino a metà gamba, i pantaloni  
e la felpa a maniche corte; l’unica nota di colore era una camicia a quadri blu scuro, sottili linee  
bianche a delinearne le forme geometriche.  
Guardò in basso.  
La veste dell’Organizzazione giaceva sul pavimento. Un’armatura vecchia e fragile; un’armatura  
che aveva indossato troppo a lungo, al solo scopo di rinnegare se stesso e la verità.

 _« E questo sarebbe un Keyblade? Stai scherzando, spero. »_  
« … non c’è più, eppure vuoi ancora giocare a fare il guardiano della luce? »(3)

« No… sono pronto. **Ora** sono pronto. »  
Mentre riassaporava il tepore del sole, Lea evocò il proprio Keyblade.  
La chiave apparve, simile a un soffio di fiamme danzanti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Il vento si era placato e nelle strette gole la sabbia ricominciò a scorrere, sottili fili di luce a  
illuminare la penombra. Nell’apparente silenzio un rombo risuonò; un fragore di motori,  
estraneo a quell’ambiente desertico. Alzò lo sguardo il lupo, riuscendo a scorgere il bagliore  
della Kelpie saettare nell’azzurro del cielo.  
« Sono già partiti? »  
« Devono recuperare le nostre belle addormentate…! »  
Un’ombra si mosse, quasi indistinta nel fondo dello stretto canyon; poi un altro lupo apparve,  
avvicinandosi con passo felpato; le zampe lunghissime, smilzo, le costole in evidenza, gli occhi  
di un verde brillante, innaturale.  
« Uhm… solo uno si risveglierà… » ricordò lui.  
« Già, peccato vero? », sottolineò Mephisto, « Se solo non avessimo subito quel furto nel Sotto… o  
forse ti irrita di più che una tua creazione sia stata trafugata? »  
Non aveva mai digerito quell’atteggiamento altezzoso, ma al contrario di Askin, Edward Elric si  
limitava a rispondere per le rime.  
« Ne abbiamo già discusso con gli altri, e poi dovreste esser te e Lucifer quelli seccati. Amaimon è  
instabile; per questo gli abbiamo affidato un compito semplice, rilegandolo nel Sotto… eppure ha  
fallito, proprio sul finale. »  
« … I fratelloni servono a questo; a riprendere i più piccoli. »  
La frase lo riportò indietro, a un ricordo lontano; un falò, attorno il fetore di centinaia di Hwergh  
uccisi e il cielo nero, ribollente di Vera Oscurità. L’ennesima caccia lungo i Confini Imperituri, ma  
in quell'occasione Luficer, il maggiore dei tre, gli aveva raccontato una storia, una storia antica  
già ai tempi del suo Mondo. Narrava la costruzione dello stesso; diviso in Assiah, la dimensione  
umana, e Gehenna, il regno dei Demoni, di cui loro avevano rappresentato alcuni dei massimi  
esponenti, in quanto Re della Luce, del Tempo e della Terra. In quell'occasione Mephisto era  
rimasto in silenzio, mettendo a tacere l’irritante parlantina. Terminato il racconto, il tono  
pungente aveva sferzato l’aria, simile a una frusta;

_« Ah! Ah! Fra tutte le cose rammenti la più inutile, fratellone. »_

Al contrario, Edward l’aveva trovata affascinante; forse a causa del retaggio “statico”, basato su  
regole precise inerenti l’alchimia; forse perché aveva rivissuto qualcosa di vicino a un _rapporto,_ là  
dove in pochi, fra cui Winry, la sua Winry, riuscivano a far riaffiorare una vaga sensazione di  
_calore._ In esso, ogni cosa appariva meno distante, fredda, meno effimera. Grazie a esso riusciva a  
sopravvivere, a far sopravvivere Winry, a non cadere sotto il peso dell’immortalità.  
Forse… dopo l’apertura della Black Box, il calore sarebbe diventato più normale?  
« Sephiroth, al pari di Xehanort, era solo un mezzo per attuare l’ultima Selezione. »  
La voce di Mephisto sopraggiunse. Il ricordò sfumò e la realtà tornò ad esser lontana, fredda.  
« Già… del resto abbiamo osservato eventi ben peggiori. Certo, Sephiroth è diventato un ostacolo,  
ma almeno Cloud ha un motivo per oltrepassare il Fen.ce. Inoltre… viaggiare con troppe Chiavi  
potrebbe rivelarsi noioso, per voi intendo. » (4)  
« Almeno non ci trascineremo pezzi inutili. Lea è stato una delusione, al pari della Principessa.  
Loro due non sopravviverebbero Fuori. E tu, invece? Ti sei avvicinato prima dell’apertura della  
Black Box… di solito sei abbastanza diffidente, Ed. »  
« Volevo solo osservare da vicino… in fondo rimarrò qui assieme a Winry. »  
Lo superò e senza voltarsi sbucò fuori dalla gola. Il sole splendeva, illuminando le alte vette delle  
montagne, eppure, quando la risata dell’altro riecheggiò, per un attimo i raggi apparvero gelidi.  
« Ah! Mi date proprio sui nervi, tu, Kugo e soprattutto Askin, », e fu al suo fianco, le iridi verdi  
ricolme di scherno, « vi aggrappate a un’ _umanità_ perduta, un’ _umanità_ che avete deciso di rinnegare,  
abbandonando quasi ogni ricordo del vostro Mondo. _Demoni,_ ormai noi Fyrir siamo tutti _demoni._ »

 

 

 

 

(1) La primissima è tratta dal videogioco.  
Il modo in cui Aqua cede all’Oscurità si riveda Capitolo 2.  
In questo primo pezzo vengono specificate alcune delle principali differenze tra gli eventi  
originali e il mio Finale Alternativo, già accennate nel Capitolo 2;  
a) Isa e Lea sono entrati per un motivo diverso nell’Organizzazione XII, non per ricercare le tracce  
di una misteriosa amica ( forse Strelitzia ??? ).  
b) Riku ha sconfitto la sua Replica a San Fransokyo.  
c) Xion, Roxas e Naminé non tornano, si veda Capitolo 2 per approfondimenti.  
d) Vexen, che in questo caso non ha fatto ammenda, e Demyx partecipano alla battaglia finale;  
il primo combatte assieme a Saix e Xemans, il secondo con Xigbar. Il numero delle Oscurità  
rimane così invariato a 13. Inoltre per motivi di trama che scoprirete nel secondo atto, è  
necessario che Demyx venga sconfitto.

(2) In riferimento agli eventi di KH2.

(3) Frasi di Xemnas tratte dal videogioco.

(4) Fen.ce: paranomasia tra le parole inglesi Fen_Recinto e Fence_Palude.

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo arrivati al penultimo capitolo, nel prossimo ci saranno ulteriori e importanti rivelazioni.  
> Spero in questo di aver reso bene una mia possibile evoluzione del personaggio di Lea. Nel terzo capitolo di KH… non l’ho trovato così impattante come nei precedenti; non si discosta dal passato e anzi, il ritorno di Roxas e Xion lo fa rimanere ancora più ancorato a esso e gli impedisce sia di evolvere, sia di sviluppare nuovi rapporti in maniera significativa. Questa è la mia opinione in merito, lo so che sarò impopolare, ma la penso così.
> 
> Confessioni; in questo capitolo doveva essere Lucifer a dover comparire e non Ed, sempre sotto forma di Lupo. Poi considerato il personaggio di Axel ho pensato che farlo interagire con un ragazzo della sua età era la scelta migliore, considerato anche il passato del personaggio di Edward.
> 
> E si sono scoperte ulteriori abilità sui nostri personaggi cross-over! O meglio i Fyrir ( il significato di tale parola verrà svelato più avanti ); possono trasformarsi in lupetti (lo faceva anche Kugo nel primo Capitolo ), possiedono il potere della rigenerazione, sono gli unici a poter affrontare i misteriosi Hwergh, e possiedono il " dono" dell'immortalità. Inoltre cosa li lega agli eventi del passato? Perché parlano di Selezione? Tutto questo verrà in parte svelato nel prossimo capitolo. L’apertura della Black Box e il suo contenuto verranno alla luce. <3  
>   
> Alla prossima
> 
> Elgas  
> 


	5. 5. Beyond the Pandemonium

Tutto era esattamente al posto giusto.  
Ogni azione, ogni pensiero, erano stati ponderati al conseguimento di quel momento; i legami  
erano stati recisi, innumerevoli vite erano state spezzate, infinite volte il sangue aveva sporcato  
le “sue” mani. Ciò appariva un’inezia di fronte alla necessità di Selezionare, ancora e ancora.  
La Black Box ribolliva, lo avvertiva nel sangue via via più caldo, giacché essa era diventata in tre  
millenni parte del suo io, ribolliva in attesa di essere aperta. La Selezione Finale si era conclusa,  
tutto era esattamente al suo posto, o semplicemente come l’aveva sempre immaginato e sognato.  
_Un branco di lupi pronti a sbranare il cervo,_ pensò quando il centro del Cimitero dei Keyblade apparve  
all’orizzonte. L’antico dedalo evocato da Xehanort era tornato sotto la fredda terra; gli eroi della  
Luce avevano fatto ritorno ai Mondi d’origine. Adesso vi era solo la scatola, nera con le inconfondibili  
decorazioni vermiglie, riemersa dopo il lungo sonno e circondata da coloro che ne erano i creatori  
e legittimi proprietari; i Fyrir, splendidi e letali come sempre. Questo duplice aspetto lo affascinava  
da sempre, poiché ben sapeva quali orrori essi affrontavano.  
_“ Un altro dei motivi che spinse il Maestro a partire...”_  
« Oh! Il nostro eroe è riemerso dal burrone! Coraggio, un bel applauso! »  
Dalla distruzione di Auropoli gli aveva incrociati saltuariamente, ma fra tutti e sette Mephisto  
spiccava per l’eccentricità; l’uomo, o meglio il demone dalle sembianze umane, sedeva a gambe  
incrociate sulla Black Box, vestiti di abiti bizzarri; la parte superiore di un kimono lasciava  
intravvedere il fisico magro; pantaloni in pelle risaltavano le gambe, mentre stivali di un rosa  
vivo aggiungevano centimetri alla già non indifferente altezza.  
« Mi sarei aspettato di vedervi tutti. Amaimon rilegato al Sotto… Winry a guardia della Fen.ce.,  
ma Askin e Kugo? », chiese spostando l’attenzione verso il resto dei presenti.  
Lucifer, il fratello maggiore di Mephisto, osservava la distesa di Chiavi tutt’attorno, Edward si  
limitava a lanciare occhiate al demone sopra la scatola. Fu ancora quest’ultimo a parlare, quasi  
fosse il portavoce.  
« Partiti a recuperare alcuni tuoi ex-colleghi. Purtroppo a causa di un recente furto, solo uno  
potrà risvegliarsi e assaporare la “gioia” del ricordare… non sei felice? »  
Un senso d’irritazione gli punse la gola. Xehanort, il suo ruolo nel piano dell’anziano Maestro,  
l’Organizzazione, i membri speciali,… in meno di un giorno quella lunga parentesi appariva  
inutile, distante anni luce. Un libro letto e riposto in cima alla libreria; l’ennesimo a cui non  
avrebbe più prestato attenzione.  
« Buon per lui, ma veniamo al dunque… in fondo siamo qui per questo. »  
« Ah… sei proprio un ingordo », commentò malizioso Mephisto facendosi avanti, « vuoi tutto e  
subito… tale e quel al tuo adorato Maestro. La-tanto-bramata-immortalità, la vera immortalità,  
una giusta ricompensa per il tuo operato; senza voi due ci sarebbe voluto più... tempo. Inoltre,  
grazie a essa, non dovrai più perpetrare l’esistenza cambiando carcassa, eh Luxu? »  
Il nome. Il suo vero nome. Risentirlo fu liberatorio oltre ogni immaginazione. Le ultime tracce  
dell’uomo che era stato Braig e poi il Nobody Xigbar, scivolarono via, come polvere rimasta  
attaccata alla veste.  
Luxu sorrise e si tolse il cappuccio, riassaporando la luce del sole come fosse la prima volta.  
« Non sentivo quel nome da tanto tempo, pronunciato da un demone poi… » (0)  
« Ehi! L’ultima volta eri un vecchietto raggrinzito! Del resto è stato quando? Cent’anni fa? »,  
esclamò Mephisto assottigliando lo sguardo « Però… come dimenticarlo? Grazie a te abbiamo  
assistito a eventi incredibili! Il Maestro fu bravo, bravissimo a preparare lo scenario di partenza;  
sei apprendisti, cinque a guida di Unioni formate da Maestri e Prescelti del Keyblade, allo “scopo”  
di proteggere Kingdom Hearts e... ogni cosa concernente questo universo. Ma... gli uomini non  
cambiano, il loro cuore si corrompe facilmente, divorato dalla cupidigia, dal dubbio, dall’egoismo.  
La Guerra che scaturì fu meravigliosa! Udire così tante voci disperarsi, percepire migliaia di vite  
spegnersi, osservare quest’universo collassare su stesso… fu veramente magnifico! Certo, ci  
mettemmo un po’ a rattopparlo, a definirne nuovi limiti. Nel frattempo tu, intrufolandoti nei  
Denti di Leoni, l’Unione rimasta in disparte per non far morire la “ Luce ”, desti inizio alla Seconda  
Parte della Guerra. I Leoni finirono per sbranarsi l’uno con l’altro; la loro rabbia, la loro disperazione  
finì per attrarre la Vera Oscurità. Fu uno spettacolo davvero eccitante, almeno per noi, eh fratello? »,  
concluse rivolgendosi a Lucifer.  
L’altro rimase impassibile, infine, quasi il richiamo l’avesse raggiunto sulla cima di una montagna,  
si volse e parlò. La voce calma e riflessiva ben si accostava con l’elegante divisa bianca, decorata  
con bottoni d’oro.  
« Distorcere la verità è facile, Samael. **Qui** si fecero molti discorsi, si credette a molte cose. Nei  
millenni sorsero castelli di carte, infiniti castelli di carte; leggende, miti, in grado di dare un senso  
a eventi persi nel _tempo_. In verità ogni mossa fu attuata, incosciente o meno, con un unico scopo;  
un verbo conosciuto bene dal Maestro e Luxu, poiché soltanto a loro abbiamo concesso di sapere  
la verità. Selezionare, ancora e ancora. Selezionare, come si fa con le piante in una serra. » (1)  
Luxu aveva ascoltato mantenendo un certo contegno, memore di uno degli ultimi insegnamenti  
del Maestro; mai interrompere un Fyrir, specie senza una valida ragione. Entrambi i discorsi però,  
fecero serpeggiare l’irritazione. Non derivante da un senso di pentimento; giacché era stato facile,  
incredibilmente facile, ingannare, tradire, uccidere... infinite volte, in un loop senza fine. No…  
essa nasceva dalla consapevolezza di essere ancora lì, incatenato a un universo piccolo e  
insignificante.  
_“ Io… ho agito per rendervi orgoglioso, Maestro. Ho agito consapevole che questo giorno sarebbe  
giunto. Ho agito... nel desiderio di raggiungervi, di ammirare insieme la vastità della Vera Oscurità  
e la follia che ne deriva. Dopo tremila anni… voglio soltanto… ”_  
Con quell’ultimo pensiero la voce fuoriuscì, piena di cocente attesa e nervosismo;  
« Non sono venuto per rivangare il passato. Come il Maestro, mi sono adoperato affinché le  
**giuste**  
Chiavi, i **giusti** Prescelti, si manifestassero. È tempo di voltare pagina. »  
Forse fu il tono o forse per aver allargato le braccia… di fatto quei semplici gesti richiamarono  
l’attenzione dei demoni. Lucifer si portò affianco al fratello, senza staccare gli occhi da lui.  
« E ti siamo grati per questo. Anche con Xehanort hai fatto un lavoro impeccabile », disse con  
un lieve inchino.  
« Uhm… voltare pagina? Perché mai? », fece eco Mephisto poggiandosi sopra la spalla del  
maggiore, « Prima di svelare la sorpresa, godiamoci il finale di questo capitolo. Cosa ne pensi,  
Lucifer? »  
« Uhm… perché no? Quest’ultima “carcassa” è molto interessante. »  
« Mi hai letto nel pensiero. Allora Luxu… ottenerai l’immortalità, raggiungerai il Maestro… ma  
prima dovrai farci un ultimo favore. »  
Entrambi condividevano lo stesso colore degli occhi; iridi verdi simili a un predatore notturno,  
più luminose rispetto agli altri Fyrir. Ora quelle iridi lo fissavano, lo scrutavano alla ricerca di  
qualcosa. Luxu avvertì il corpo irrigidirsi, la sicurezza trasformarsi in timore.  
« Di... cosa si tratta? »  
La domanda fuoriuscì di quasi riflesso; un preludio, un’ultima difesa al caos.  
« Vedi, siamo molto incuriositi dal tuo ultimo corpo… vorremo assaggiarlo… »  
All’improvviso Mephisto era lì, a pochi centimetri, il respiro a lambirgli il collo, l’orecchio, come  
le fauci di un lupo. Due lupi. Poteva avvertire il fiato di Lucifer sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
« Correggiti Samael… vogliamo assaggiarlo. Vedi Luxu, è così che noi due combattiamo la _noia._ »  
La verità aveva un sapore amaro, specie quando la trappola scattava violenta, senza lasciar  
possibilità di fuga.  
« Ehi… no aspettate… »  
Mephisto gli sfiorò il mento e tanto bastò per far morire ogni parola, per ritrovarsi specchiato  
nei suoi occhi e percepire con maggior intensità la vicinanza dei demoni, il calore dei corpi. Non  
c’era scampo; la preda non poteva sottrarsi alle bestie affamate.  
« Il tuo Maestro è una vecchia volpe », sussurrò tormentargli di nuovo l’orecchio, « prima di  
partire mi raccontò un curioso aneddoto; l’origine dei nomi donati ai suoi apprendisti. Ognuno  
rappresentava... quelli che nel mio Mondo si definivano peccati capitali; Aced...Accidia, Ava…  
Avarizia, Gula… Gola, Invi… Invidia, Ira… beh questo è rimasto invariato! Infine tu… Lussuria.  
Ora rispondimi... sei mai affogato nel tuo peccato, Luxu? » (2)  
I respiri si chiusero sopra la pelle, sopra il lembo lasciato scoperto dall’abito nero. Labbra sottili,  
voraci, percorrevano pazienti ogni centimetro del collo. L’iniziale tepore divenne calore; un  
calore profondo… qualcosa che la mente di Luxu non aveva mai assaporato, ma di cui il corpo,  
il corpo di Braig, sembrava alla disperata ricerca. Nella confusione si mosse impacciato, tentando  
di sottrarsi, serrando l’unico occhio, col risultato di aumentare la strana sensazione.  
« Davvero?! », esclamò Mephisto trattenendo una risata, « Nonostante l’età, nonostante tu abbia  
ucciso impossessandoti di centinaia di corpi e ricordi, non hai mai…! Puff! L’anima di un _ragazzo_  
nel corpo di un _uomo_ … immagino sarà molto più divertente toccarti. »  
Era vero.  
Nel perpetrare l’esistenza non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di approfondire certe dinamiche;  
il _ragazzo_ nel corpo di un _uomo_ aveva vissuto con un solo obiettivo, senza mai guardarsi attorno.  
E ora eccolo lì, in balia di una tempesta troppo grande, invaso da un piacere malsano che scuoteva  
le membra, distruggeva ogni pensiero, ogni logica. Non esisteva più nulla, in pochi attimi la realtà  
divenne lontana, avvolta da uno spesso strato di ovatta; determinazione, sogni, ambizioni, tutto  
ridotto a un semplice e imbarazzante dilemma; lasciarsi andare o salvaguardare un minimo di  
dignità opponendo una simbolica resistenza.  
Li percepì appena; il rumore della cerniera, l’aria lambire il busto…  
Le percepì chiaramente; mani, mani a sfiorare il petto, la schiena, l’addome…  
« La vuoi, Luxu? L’adorata immortalità…? »  
« Certo. È qui per questo… vero Luxu? Coraggio Sameal… facciamogli assaporare il piacere della  
carne. »  
« Non tutto, se mangi in fretta rischi l’indigestione. Per ora… ne assaggerà una fetta. »  
Sensuali erano i respiri contro la pelle; inebrianti le carezze, lo sfioravano regalandogli brividi  
caldi, mentre altre esploravano i pantaloni, là dove il calore si stava concentrando. Il dubbio svanì  
appena le dita superarono il tessuto dei boxer, davanti e dietro. Un brivido bollente, più intenso di  
qualsiasi altro, risalì la spina dorsale inebriando il cervello. Schiuse le labbra, Luxu, stupendosi di  
quanto il respiro fosse corto, soffocato da un piacere sconosciuto.  
« S-sì… la voglio… ah…! »  
« Interessante... il suono della tua voce. Mi piace... coraggio Luxu...gemi di più. »  
« Ehi voi due…! »  
Edward. Si era completamente dimenticato di lui. Riuscì a scorgerlo in piedi di fronte a loro; li  
scrutava irritato, la Black Box tenuta salda per una maniglia.  
« Vuoi unirti alla festa Ed? », domandò Mephisto girandosi.  
« Ripetilo e questa è la volta buona che ti brucio la coda! Uff! Mentre... finite, comincio ad aprirla. »  
« La tua lealtà verso Wirny mi dà il voltastomaco. In compenso non sei tedioso come gli altri due,  
devoti a un ricordo. Però no! Prima di rompere l’uovo ne suggerisco un uso più pratico! »  
Pochi secondi e Luxu venne spinto in basso, ritrovandosi seduto sul grosso baule.  
Gli oggetti scuri attirano i raggi del sole; ma la superficie del baule non era solo calda, ribolliva,  
come se una bestia si stesse agitando in attesa di essere liberata. Anche il suo sangue cominciò a  
ribollire, più forte, giacché i demoni non persero tempo e tornarono a circondarlo.  
L’unica intrusione fu ancora Edward che sospirò rassegnato.  
« Ricordatevi di pulirla. »  
« Le tue creazioni sono in buone mani! Nel frattempo, potresti sistemare le mosche lassù? »  
« Uhm? Sono ancora lì…? Beh… i guardoni non piacciono neanche a me. »  
Luxu lo intravvide mentre spariva, lasciando dietro di sé un guizzo di polvere.  
« Ehi… non ti distrarre. »  
Di nuovo le mani tornarono ad accarezzarlo.  
Di nuovo fu lì, in balia di un piacere via via più intenso, così inebriante da non fargli desiderare altro.  
Ogni tanto udiva i fratelli scambiarsi battute, altre volte, quando i respiri invadevano l’orecchio,  
gli sembrava di sentirsi chiamare. Nei gemiti via via più corti, calore e umido andavano mischiandosi;  
nel buio il calore si ammassò nel basso ventre, dove i demoni lo sfioravano con maggior intensità.  
In brivido più forte il piacere raggiunse l’apice, lasciando dietro di sé un’indescrivibile leggerezza.  
  
-.-.-.-.-

Pete era un codardo e non si faceva problemi ad ammetterlo, quanto meno a se stesso.  
Le rare volte in cui aveva affrontato gli eroi dei Keyblade o Mickey, l’eterna nemesi, si contavano  
sulle dita di una mano e in ogni caso, appena la situazione volgeva a sfavore, sgattaiolava via  
quale il gatto che era. In quei frangenti la paura la faceva da padrone; la paura di essere ferito,  
catturato, di non poter tornare da Malefica.  
Ora però non era la paura a scuotere le flaccide membra; essa non penetrava le ossa, non  
stritolava le viscere, non paralizzava il pensiero. No… quello era terrore, il terrore di morire, di  
essere divorato. Eppure il moccioso comparso all’improvviso, doveva avere qualche anno più di  
Sora, nonostante fosse decisamente più alto. Malefica al contrario appariva imperturbabile;  
s’ergeva poco distante, frapponendosi fra lui e il nuovo arrivato. Rimaneva vigile, studiandolo  
attentamente, lo scettro ben saldo fra le mani. L’altro li osservava quasi svogliato, per nulla  
intimorito dalla potente strega.  
« Si direbbe che il tesoro sia stato rivelato… ma a quanto pare, siamo arrivati tardi », esordì lei  
rompendo il silenzio.  
« Uhm… avete distolto l’attenzione non appena la situazione si è fatta più piccante. Comprendo  
appieno il vostro imbarazzo, però... essere curiosi a volte fa male. Volevate… spiare il contenuto  
della Black Box? »  
« Ho sentito che all’interno vi è contenuto un Libro delle Profezie », rispose concisa Malefica.  
« Davvero? Xehanort vi ricercava la Speranza; auspicava di ottenere risposte più precise circa la  
Guerra dei Keyblade. E tu… sei sicura contenga un Libro dello Profezie, risalente a quel primo,  
temibile conflitto. Luxu ha fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro, del resto alterare la verità è sempre  
facile in qualunque universo. Comunque no… anche nell’ipotesi foste riusciti a impossessarvene,  
aprirla è impossibile per voi. »  
« Interessante… sei molto sicuro di te, ragazzo. »  
« ...Ho tutte le ragioni per esserlo. »  
Si scostò di lato, lo sconosciuto, fino a incrociare il suo sguardo.  
« Ehi… il tuo sottoposto sembra terrorizzato… »  
Pete non riuscì a muovere un muscolo; avvertì il sangue gelarsi, il terrore scavare vorace l’anima.  
Nel tono del giovane qualcosa era cambiato; si era fatto basso, indecifrato, simile a uno spettro  
pronto a ghermirti in una notte senza luna. A quel punto non gli importò nulla di nulla; al diavolo  
la scatola, al diavolo quelle “ rivelazioni ”vere o false che fossero; Pete desiderava solo fuggire.  
« Datti un contegno, Pete! », esclamò la strega battendo con forza il bastone.  
« P-Perdonami Malefica…! M-ma... forse faremo meglio a-ad andarcene… »  
« Ti chiami Pete? Uhm… no... non è abbastanza. Nessuno dei due l’ha mai assaggiato. Ah… come  
dice il proverbio? La curiosità uccide il gatto. »  
Dapprima fu il rumore di ossa, poi il rumore della carne.  
In un battito di ciglia Malefica elevò un muro di fiamme verdi aprendo un Varco Oscuro alla sua  
destra. Pete vide la salvezza, ma nello stesso istante qualcosa attraverso le fiamme ed egli comprese  
cosa fosse il terrore, il vero terrore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La coscienza riaffiorò lenta, una piccola boa nel mare profondo creato dal piacere.  
Luxu si ritrovò seduto a terra, la schiena nuda poggiata al freddo metallo di un Keyblade, il  
soprabito trasformato in coperta.  
« Guten Tag, mia bella addormentata…! »  
In un lieve imbarazzo incrociò i suoi occhi. Mephisto lo fissava divertito sopra la Black Box, nella  
stessa posizione in cui l’aveva incontrato. Affianco, Edward si stava adoperando alla base della  
serratura, mentre Lucifer era inginocchiato dall’altro lato, silenzioso.  
Ticchettii invadevano l’aria, aguzzando la vista notò i particolari guanti indossati dal ragazzo;  
il tessuto formato da una rete di esagoni metallici; lungo ogni dito complessi e microscopici  
ingranaggi si muovano a ritmo costante, terminando sulla punta in elaborati strumenti di  
precisione; cacciativi, pinzette, oliatori, lime e altri che non riuscì a identificare. Si muovevano  
veloci, senza esitazione, quasi stessero scavando nella serratura.  
La curiosità fece capolino, facendogli accantonare le strane sensazioni scaturite dal tocco dei  
demoni. La Black Box stava per essere aperta.  
« Quelli che vedi Luxu, sono Tools », si premurò di spiegare Mephisto indicando verso il basso,  
« ogni Fyrir Smiða possiede il proprio set e grazie a essi riesce a forgiare armi e oggetti unici e  
potenti. Più una creazione è complessa, più tempo occorre. Non ricordo Ed… quando tempo ci  
mettesti per creare questa meraviglia? »  
« … Un anno e diciassette giorni », rispose lui schietto, non gradendo il fatto che l’altro si fosse  
nuovamente accomodato sul baule.  
In quella scena di apparente calma, Luxu ricordò. Rivide lo studio del Maestro, colmo di tomi,  
pergamene, pozioni, disordinato ed esuberante come il proprietario; rivide la luce calda di  
Auropoli filtrare dalle alte vetrate; riconobbe la montagna di libri da cui il Maestro, col solito fare  
giocoso e sprezzante, aveva tirato fuori la Black Box. Ricordò le raccomandazioni a quel che in  
seguito divenne uno dei loro ultimi incontri. Ma adesso, osservando la perizia con cui Edward  
muoveva i complessi strumenti, dubitò che si potesse anche solo sfiorare la serratura, per chi non  
era un Fyrir. Il Maestro... l’aveva protetto ancora una volta, cancellando sul nascere ogni curiosità  
riguardo la reale forma del contenuto. Toccando la serratura probabilmente sarebbe scattata una  
trappola o un potente anatema in grado di far precipitare il profanatore in chissà quali orrori.  
« Ehi Mephisto… hai letto la scritta? »  
La voce del ragazzo risuonò bassa, macchiata da una nota di scherno. Il demone si porse in avanti,  
a lungo fissò l’incisione al centro del coperchio, incastonata al centro di un rilievo simile a un rubino;  
poi... rise. Mai risata risuonò più folle; mai luce più divertita brillò in negli occhi verdi; occhi in  
grado di ammaliare e di far scorrere l’inquietudine. La sentì strisciare lungo la piatta superficie  
del Keyblade e avvolgersi come una serpe attorno alla spina dorsale. In un misto di angoscia e  
curiosità, combatté contro l’impulso di abbassare il capo… poi Mephisto si girò, incatenando lo  
sguardo al suo.  
« Xsuper. Eccolo qui dunque… il primo peccato, la superbia, il più mortale di tutti. Noi Fyrir...  
siamo questo in fondo. _Demoni_ macchiati di superbia. Ah! Non poteva scegliere nome più  
azzeccato, il tuo adorato Maestro. Sai Luxu, in un’antica lingua chiamata norreno _Fyrir_ si traduce  
come primo, superiore, superiore a. Noi… fummo i **primi** ad assaggiare la distruzione portata dai  
Hwergh. Perdemmo **tutto** , molto… molto _tempo_ fa, ma in compenso diventammo gli unici in grado  
di ammazzarli, di epurare la Vera Oscurità.»  
Fu allora, come nel più oscuro dei rituali, che la Black Box venne aperta. Luxu lo percepì; l’aria  
diventar più fredda, malsana, infettata da un miasma che trascendeva ogni comprensione.

_« E un’altra cosa. Non dovrai mai, MAI, aprirla. »  
« Però, visto la missione che mi attende, credo sia giusto conoscerne il contenuto... »  
« Quanto insiti…! E va bene, te lo dirò…! Ricorda è un segreto fra noi due! In ogni caso… non dovrai mai  
aprirla! Per nessun motivo! »  
« Lo prometto, Maestro. »  
« … Contiene delle anime. »  
« Cosa? Pe-Perché?! »  
« Oh lo vedrai Luxu... lo vedrai. » (3)_

I Fyrir erano lì, chi seduto chi in piedi, a fissare il contenuto. Lupi famelici in attesa di sbranare  
la preda. In quell’atmosfera Mephisto si premurò di continuare la forbita spiegazione.  
« Possiamo fare molte cose... anche strapparci pezzi dell’anima. Li chiamammo Shrapenls  
e li sigillammo in una Scatola. In tre millenni essi lievitarono come il pane, intrecciandosi a  
questo piccolo universo, cosicché una volta aperta… sarebbe stato più facile condividerli coi  
**giusti** Prescelti. Questo è l’unico modo che hanno per sopravvivere agli orrori dell’Oltre. Anche  
il Maestro legò con uno di noi poco prima di partire. »  
« Quanto parli...! », esclamò Edward, « Fra te e Askin siete nauseanti…! »  
« ...Almeno ci completiamo », commentò Lucifer, « in sette raggiungiamo il perfetto equilibrio.  
Adesso forza, gustiamoci questi dolci. »  
Globi ribollenti di melma nera come la pece. Globi al cui centro s’intravvedeva un fievole bagliore.  
I lupi si cibarono, ognuno del proprio, voraci, tanto che Luxu non comprese più chi fosse _l’uomo_ e  
chi il _demone._ Il tempo parve dilatarsi e all’improvviso Mephisto gli fu sopra; il fiato a lambirgli le  
labbra; gli occhi socchiusi colmi di sensualità, la stessa riservata in quei momenti d’intenso  
appagamento.  
« Noi… saremo tutto ciò che vorrete; maestri, amici… **amanti.** Ma prima di tutto, siamo i **pastori**  
che guideranno le pecorelle attraverso la buia foresta…! E guarda caso… » (4)  
La frase morì, soffocata nella sua bocca. Fu un bacio sporco, giacché il demone ne ricercò famelico  
la lingua, il respiro macchiato di un retrogusto amaro; violento, poiché gli ghermì i polsi e lo  
spinse, facendo aderire la schiena al freddo metallo; oltremodo eccitante, a causa del piacere che  
sopraggiunse in fretta, bloccando ogni pensiero e cancellando ogni paura.  
La conclusione giunse poco dopo in un sospiro estasiato contro il collo;  
« Ho già scelto la mia. »  
E Luxu l’avvertì; le catene avevano iniziato a spezzarsi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
_« Cos’è? »  
« Una Wild Card… te la sei guadagnata. Conservala… ribalterà la situazione nel momento di maggior  
pericolo. »  
«… Giocheremo di nuovo, quando tornerai Qualcuno. »  
« Mi farebbe davvero piacere, Sora. » _(5)  
  
_“ Kairi è salva. Il resto non ha importanza… non ha importanza…”_  
Un pensiero ripetuto all’infinito. Baluardo contro l’assurdità di quel Mondo.  
Kairi era salva grazie al Potere del Risveglio. Era riuscito a raggiungerla, a recuperarne il cuore e il  
corpo spezzati da Xehanort. Aveva intrecciato le mani con le sue Sora, consegnando la Wild Card,  
il dono ricevuto da Luxord. Grazie a essa, Kairi aveva ribaltato la sua situazione riuscendo a far  
ritorno alle Isole del Destino. Ne ricordava il sorriso, il tepore di quel lieve tocco prima di sparire.  
_“ Dovrò ringraziare Luxord appena lo vedo...”_  
Altre parole in grado di mantenere la mente salda in quel Mondo fuori dall’ordinario. Non  
possedeva le particolari e contorte strutture di End of World o il cielo limpido del Final World (6);  
lì, la terra era brulla, vuota e senza vita; montagne altissime s’elevavano circondando la valle in  
cui era stato catapultato; sia il suolo sia la nuda roccia erano di un verde compatto, lucido in  
alcuni punti, in grado di donare ai rilievi aguzzi un’aura spettrale. Vi erano riflessi, specie in  
cima ai picchi più alti, il che rendeva il tutto ancora più inquietante data la totale assenza di Luce.  
Le cime saettavano contro un cielo nero, puntellato qua e là da masse simili a nebulose di un  
ribollente colore violaceo.  
Per quale motivo era finito lì? Forse si trattava della punizione inferta a chi abusava del Potere del  
Risveglio? Rimare integri ma confinati in un Mondo assurdo?  
Camminava, tormentato da continui sussurri. Provenivano dal cielo, ne aveva avuto la certezza  
quando si era fermato la prima volta a osservarlo. Con le mani premute sulle orecchie, alzava  
il capo lo stretto necessario, in modo da orientarsi e raggiungere la meta; lontano infatti, a  
illuminare un gruppo di rilievi più bassi, poteva scorgere un bagliore azzurro di natura artificiale.  
Un faro in mezzo al deserto, l’unica speranza di incontrare qualcuno.  
Camminava Sora, il passo svelto, vigile sul respiro a causa dei polmoni contaminati da un’aria  
rarefatta e fredda. Camminava cercando di allontanare quei sussurri; voci incomprensibili,  
portatrici di parole sconosciute, scaturite da chissà quale abisso, sussurri che diventavano  
sempre più pressanti, quasi il loro scopo fosse scavargli l’anima.  
_“ Kairi è salva… Riku, Donald, Goffy, Mickey… Aqua e Ven… e tutti gli altri… tutti sono salvi… io tornerò...in  
qualche modo tornerò…”_  
Un rumore assordante ruppe il pensiero.  
E rimase solo la paura.  
Da uno squarcio nel cielo, in corrispondenza di una nebulosa, emerse qualcosa che trascendeva  
ogni comprensione. Un gigantesco verme, gelatinoso e trasparente, all’interno organi luminescenti  
di forma e natura sconosciuti, e occhi, centinaia di occhi rossi. Non appena l’essere si divincolò  
dal passaggio, lo fissò.. con tutte quelle orbite color sangue, quasi l’avesse fiutato.  
I sussurri divennero voci abominevoli.  
Sora non urlò, paralizzato da un terrore inimmaginabile; riuscì soltanto a raggomitolarsi serrando  
gli occhi, e a pregare, pregare affinché l’incubo finisse. Nel buio avvertiva l’enorme massa superar  
le montagne divorandone i picchi come fossero burro.  
Presto l’avrebbe raggiunto…  
Questa… era la fine? Davvero dopo tante difficoltà, battaglie, dopo tutti quei cuori trovati e  
liberati lui… lui…  
Un boato squarciò l’aria e questa volta fu il dolore a scuoterne l’immensa mole. Lo sentì cadere,  
sfracellandosi sul fianco di un rilievo, morente. Solo a quel punto trovò la forza di guardare.  
Il verme era stato trapassato da parte a parte nel punto più vicino, in corrispondenza di testa e  
bocca; la massa gelatinosa ribolliva a causa di un grande calore. Fu allora che la vide. Distante una  
ventina di metri, a frapporsi tra lui e il mostro. Una moto; il metallo simile a quello visto in Space  
Paranoids (7) dove luci al neon andavano a delineare la forma elegante; il muso abbassato mentre  
all’altra estremità due motori quadrati emettevano una fiamma bluastra. Alla guida, una ragazza  
reggeva un bazooka ancora fumante.  
« Fiuff! Ci è mancato poco…! Tutto okay laggiù? », e con poche agili manovre portò il veicolo al  
suo fianco.  
Sora la osservò a lungo, senza riuscire a biascicare una sillaba; la gola era diventata secca e  
nell’aria avvertiva un odore acre di urina. Confusione, terrore e imbarazzo… poi lo sguardo  
ricadde sul viso dell’altra, sui lunghi capelli biondi raccolti in una coda, sugli occhi blu...  
Luce in mezzo all'Oscurità.  
« Ehi! Come ti chiami ? »  
« P-piacere… mi… mi chiamo Sora. Gra-grazie per avermi salvato… ah… perdonami se sono  
ridotto… così… io… »  
« Non preoccuparti…! Benvenuto nei Confini Imperituri! Io sono Winry Rockbell. È un’onore  
conoscerti, Sora! Coraggio, salta su! Ci vuole un pochino per arrivare a _casa_ , ma almeno potrai  
darti una sistemata e rinfocillarti…! »  
E fu Speranza.  
Non pose ulteriori domande. Salì a bordo, posizionandosi dietro di lei, le braccia strette attorno  
alla vita. Il rombo dei motori lo accompagnò per un breve tratto. Crollò in un sonno profondo.  
In esso la mente lavò via ogni affanno e il corpo ritrovò la pace.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CONOSCENZE
> 
> a) « Guten Tag, mia bella addormentata…! »
> 
> Mephisto ama arricchire il proprio vocabolario col tedesco. Inoltre nel Manga Blue Exorcist ogni tecnica è enunciata in questa lingua. Guten Tag significa Buongiorno.  
>   
> b) « Quelli che vedi Luxu, sono i Tools », si premurò di spiegare Mephisto indicando verso il basso, « ogni Fyrir Smiða possiede il proprio set
> 
> Da giocatrice di Giochi di Ruolo non potevo citare Tools e Set. La prima inoltre la trovo molto più precisa rispetto a utensili.
> 
> c) « […] Noi… fummo i primi ad assaggiare la distruzione dei Hwergh. Perdemmo tutto, molto… molto tempo fa. Ma in compenso diventammo gli unici in grado di ammazzarli, di epurare la Vera Oscurità. »
> 
> Con perdere tutto s’intendono anche le abilità e capacità tipiche dei relativi Mondi.  
> Quindi sì, Mephisto e fratelli non sono più i Re di Gehenna, Kugo e Askin non sono più Shinigami ( in Ikiru Riyu il mio finale alternativo di Bleach, il Quincy sopravvive e… accadono robe ), Ed non è un’alchimista… ecc ecc.
> 
> BONUS HEIGHTS
> 
> KH CHARACTERS HEIGHTS
> 
> Sora → 165 cm ( in Kh2 Nomura confermò che l’altezza di Sora fosse 160 cm )  
> Riku → 182 cm  
> Aqua → 179 cm ( Altezza misurata facendo un paragone con Riku in quest’immagine; )  
> https://www.ordinaryreviews.com/2019/02/08/kingdom-hearts-3-keyblade-graveyard-skein-of-severance-walkthrough/  
> Luxord → 202 cm ( tolto il rialzo degli stivali )  
> Xigbar → 199 cm ( tolto il rialzo degli stivali )  
> Le ultime due sono riferite a un post su Reddit.  
>   
> FYRIR HEIGHTS
> 
> Edward: 172 cm → 217 cm ( prima misura riferita a a questa discussione;  
> https://www.quora.com/How-tall-is-Edward-Elric-in-Fullmetal-Alchemist )  
> Amaimon: 168 cm → 211 cm  
> Askin: 180 cm → 226 cm ( prima altezza relativa alla mia Long Ikiru Riyu )  
> Kugo: 187 cm → 232 cm  
> Lucifer: 182 cm → 228 cm ( altezza inventata da me facendo un raffronto con Mephisto )  
> Mephisto: 195 cm → 239 cm ( sì... costui è diventato più alto di Lexaeus: 235 m )  
> Winry: 163 cm → 198 cm
> 
> I Fyrir sono… più alti rispetto ai protagonisti di Kingdom Hearts. All’incirca si mantengono nella media di alcuni membri dell’Organizzazione come Vexen (220 cm) Xaldin (222 cm) e Lexaeus, ma farli ancora più alti mi pareva troppo esagerato. Perché? Beh alzare di uno sproposito l’altezza dei nemici o comunque di personaggi più forti rispetto ai protagonisti è una cosa tipica delle opere giapponesi; vi veda Ken il Guerriero, il manga Kingdom e in videogiochi quali Sekiro. Anche se questo aumento… verrà spiegato in seguito.
> 
> -.-.-.-.-.-
> 
> Bene... qui si conclude il Primo Atto. Misteri importantissimi sono venuti alla luce; misteri che ho cercato di collegare al meglio con parti della Saga originale. Anche il compito del Maestro dei Maestri e Luxu è farina del mio sacco, però insomma… detto e fatto senza troppi giri di parole.   
> Una parte “difficile” e in cui non era sicura al 100% riguardava le scene Al Gusto Peperoncino; non che mi risultino complicate da scrivere, ma temevo che far interagire in modo così fisico due personaggi di universi diversi risultasse… strano? Però alla fine sono molto soddisfatta dell’insieme. Questo sarà l’inizio di un nuovo Tag! Il Cross Crack Pairing!  
>   
> A parte questo, lentamente mi sto discostando dalla Lore di KH, i nemici che attendono i nostri eroi sono ben peggiori di Heartsless, Nobodies ecc ecc. Si tratta della Vera Oscurità e… nell’Oltre le cose saranno molto più semplici a livello di struttura, Regni, ControRegni, Dimensioni parallele ecc ecc. Molto-più-semplice. Il prossimo atto tratterà di risvegli e partenze; Awake and Alive… come la canzone degli Skillet. La saga si svolgerà per atti perché, come vedete, la mole di informazioni, intrecci e personaggi non è indifferente. E non preoccupatevi; nel prossimo atto vedremo di più Askin e Kugo, partiti a recuperare… beh ormai l’avete capito.
> 
> Un saluto a tutti,  
> e in particolare ai miei recensori più appassionati. <3
> 
> Elgas

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo Autrice:  
>   
>   
>   
> Eccomi approdare nel Fandom di KH, dopo l’intensa e un po’ troppo deludente conclusione del Terzo Capitolo. Sia chiaro, alcune cose mi sono piaciute tanto, altre, troppe no.  
>   
> Il preludio servirà appunto a questo; mostrare le principali modifiche apportate alla mia versione di KH3. Un finale alternativo e al tempo stesso un preludio al mio futuro Cross-Over. Ovviamente non posso ne avevo voglia di riscrivere tutto KH3, ma nei prossimi capitoli le sostanziali modifiche vi saranno chiare.  
> Ci saranno collegamenti con Union X, già accennati in questo capitolo. Qui, più di ogni Capitolo di KH, ho alleggerito parecchio la mole del gomitolo: il tutto sarà molto più asciutto e sintetico nel suo svisceramento, cosa che Nomura si dimentica di fare.  
>   
> I personaggi di Kugo e Askin sono tratti dal Manga Bleach; in questa versione essi fanno riferimento al mio Finale Alternativo, pubblicato su EFP nella relativa selezione. Anche in questo caso i collegamenti saranno velati e facilmente comprensibili.  
>   
> Curiosità;  
> \- Nei paesi anglosassoni l’alfiere è denominato bishop, ovvero vescovo. Essendo Askin travestito da corsaro inglese, ho deciso di tradurre il termine in maniera letterale.  
> \- Il Kelpie è un spirito d’acqua a forma di cavallo che vive nei laghi e nei fiumi di Gran Bretagna e Irlanda. Per la mia versione ho fatto riferimento al Kelpie presente in Harry Potter e Animali Fantastici;  
> https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Kelpie  
> \- Ho trovato molto interessante ricercare i nomi specifici di alcune parti della nave.
> 
> Detto questo… grazie a tutti per aver letto questo primo capitolo. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate <3
> 
> Alla prossima <3  
> Elgas  
> 


End file.
